


My Dad Is King of the Underworld?

by ChimamireHissori



Series: Chaos from the Underworld [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo Freaks Out, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Harry is a girl, Harry's got a lot to learn, learning to be a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimamireHissori/pseuds/ChimamireHissori
Summary: During the summer before her fourth Year, everything changes. Hari’s got issues and now they are about to get worse. Secrets get revealed and more questions then answers come to light. Especially when Hari finds out… she’s a demi-god.  A Daughter of Hades to be exact.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Series: Chaos from the Underworld [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907884
Comments: 20
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

Apollo took one look at the girl on the bed and sighed “Is this going to be another Persephone incident?”

Hades glared at his nephew “No” was all the response he got. Damn cold spikey bastard.

Apollo sighed and got to healing. Not an hour ago he’d been practically attacked by a panicking flustered Tisiphone telling him Lord Hades was requiring his skills and healing abilities. He had originally though his Uncle and Father had gotten into one of their rather normal fights and Hades had retreated back into the Underworld to lick his wounds. Not that Hades had picked up a human girl who was half dead and brought her to his realm.

The human was a black-haired girl, tiny, maybe 10 at most, practically tortured but without most of the physical damage. He sighed and put his hand on her forehead to get an initial look at her…. Of fucking Tartarus. Apollo was in shock, as he looked at his uncle to see the raised eyebrow on the usually unimpressed facial expression, that had obviously been a verbal outburst.

Apollo had to rewrite his thoughts on the girl. One: she was 13 almost 14. Two: she was seriously neglected from the damage to her body. Three: she was actually a demi-god which explained why he’d mistaken her as ten due to their slowed aging. Finally, there was four: if he didn’t fix some of the damage now, she was going to die, part immortal or not.

Apollo filled the room with his healing light. Hades let out a hiss as he covered his eyes. The more he healed the more he wanted to sic his twin on the ones who’d touched this child. Once he had her healed, though it drained him oddly enough. Hades allowed her to rest as she still looked bad but she wasn’t dying, merely unhealthy and seriously weak.

Apollo was seated at his uncle’s table eating, he was actually surprised there wasn’t a pomegranate in sight. Maybe Hades didn’t want to risk Apollo being trapped in his domain. Apollo hadn’t realized how much time had passed when Hades started telling him embarrassing stories of his father, uncles, and aunts. There were even some really good ones about his cousins and immortal Half-siblings.

They both looked up to see Thanatos walk in with the girl, her eyes were nervous and she was washed, though her hair was limp and lifeless even put up as it was. Aphrodite would lose it just looking at the sickly-looking demi-god. There was a small blush across her nose and cheeks. Though that might actually be because the black Peplos she wore was silk, actually she was in black silk from shoulder to toes. Apollo looked a little stunned at the gold trimming on everything and her belt but this was his Uncle and precious metals and gems were just shiny rocks to him.

~~~~~~~

Hari woke up in a strange place where her mind was silent, there wasn’t that incessant buzzing of noise here. She looked at the room that looked like a cross between a cave and a Greek temple from one of the books in the library.

She sat up and went to adjust her glasses as she went to get out of the huge bed, it was bloody massive, only to find she didn’t have them remembering them being broken again… wait, why was her vision clear?

Hari looked at the bath that was steaming and knew she needed to clean up, she felt disgusting. She stripped out of her bloodied clothing. She crawled into the huge tub and washed the dirt and everything else off of her. She stepped out of the huge bath to see a woman standing there holding a towel out for her.

There was a pile of cloth being set out for her by another woman. She dried and dressed with help as she didn’t understand the giant shapeless squares of cloth, it was a all black but she’d live. She frowned as the fabric was nothing like she’d ever felt before… it was like how silk was described. She watched as the two women pinned the first layer, they buttoned her sleeves closed at the tops all the way down her arms, they were past her elbows. The waist was created when they tied a gold coloured cord around it, then a second much smaller sheet was tossed over her shoulders it only reached to her waist and was left to hang there. Hari frowned as they were putting jewelry on her too, all of it looked gold with designs engraved onto the metal. One woman tied on her sandals while the other was pinning her still wet hair up in what she caught was a gold hairpiece. The woman was having fun with her curls, or more likely fighting with them like she did.

Hari then was handed off to a man she felt perfectly safe with, he felt so familiar to her. He was beautiful. Regal face, warm gold brown skin, his honey gold eyes smiled at him. Black hair was left in to flow down his shoulders. Hari blinked as he was in a short version of her clothing swapping out the short little piece for a long cloak wrapped around him. It was then that she spotted the wings, they were a mix of black, blue, and purple feathers. She was used to odd things now; she didn’t fight it. 

She was guided to a room where a man who looked somehow related to her mother sat at a large table. She could see it in the shape of the eyes, and the brow line. Hari’s eyes however were Green when his were black. His black hair was left to it’s on devices and strangely looked like he’d just rolled out of bed. He was dressed fully in black.

Beside him was someone else, almost his exact opposite. The male was younger though how Hari knew she wasn’t sure as they both looked to be in their mid 20s. This other person was Golden. From his long hair tied back, to the short tunic and cape over it. 

“Ah, so the little one finally awakes” the blond male that made Hari wince as he seemed to glow. Gold eyes pinned her in place. 

She blushed, she hated being called little one, but it was better than ‘girl’.

“Come sit, eat” the blond said grinning though he tensed a moment later, he looked towards the older of them as if needing permission. She only moved because the being behind her nudged her.

She frowned but did as bid. She smiled shyly at the men and nibbled at what was in front of her. She tried not to flinch when the blond touched her temple. “Good the healing stayed. I wasn’t sure it would”

She blinked at him and touched where her eye was because he suddenly made it tingle… the shattered bone around her eye socket was solid again. She wiped her hand on the linin napkin in her lap and felt the other side to find it the same, perfectly healed.

“You healed my skull?” She asked looking at him shocked

The golden one who’d been smiling at her frowned at her words “Has no one ever bothered to heal it before?”

She blinked “I don’t think they ever bothered to look” she blurted out then covered her mouth at her outburst. She felt his energy, because it wasn’t magic in the sense, she knew that. He stood abruptly looking at the raven-haired male at the head of the table. 

“Well Uncle, I will take my leave. Mostly before Father notices I’m not there for too long, after all the sun won’t raise itself” 

The raven bowed his head “Best do that, I don’t need the idiot thinking I’m stealing more of his children” the voice was annoyed and amused “Though a visit in a few days wouldn’t be refused.”

The golden man laughed and walked out of the room.

Hari was seriously confused. She didn’t say anything. They ate in silence. It wasn’t a bad silence. She was then given free reign of the lands and area. He had work to do that could not be put off anymore.

She nodded.

She was allowed to wander so she did. She wasn’t cold, nor was she creeped out. The dark had always been a friend, it was what hid in it that bothered her. She used the magic she found easiest to move around the palace built underground. Her palm full of green flames revealed murals on the walls. But it was the collection of armour and weapons that caught her intrigue. She was looking at the ancient Greek helmets when she was interrupted.

“Meal time” the woman that was red, very red. The others she’d passed in the halls had looked human; this one was not by any means Human. She was a winged creature. She was guided back to the dining hall.

She was eating when her rescuer entered the room and collapsed in the chair at the head of the table. They ate in silence. But weirdly there was no awkwardness. She also noticed him pushing a few dishes closer to her. They all seemed to be lighter meat like dishes. She absently wondered why.

She was confused but went with it. They just kept feeding her before they sent her to bed. It was the same room as before and she fell asleep taking up a very small amount of space.

It had been a day since she came to this odd place. It was beautiful and quiet. She was munching on this odd fruit; she was supposed to eat the seeds not the white part. Hades, as she learned the familiar looking one was called, had a bit of a freak-out when he saw her eating the fruit that the calm one, Thanatos, gave her. That was before Thanatos calmly settled Hades out.

Hades seemed to look at her more closely before apologizing. She was confused until Hades explained that the pomegranate as the fruit was called was odd, in that if eaten by someone not of the Underworld… well they were trapped there.

Hari noticed after five days of eating the fruit she seemed lighter, the maid she’d been gifted for her stay mentioned that her hair seemed shinier and silkier than before. Hari mostly ignored this as she didn’t notice herself. It also could have been from the products they were using on her hair.

By day 10 she could see a change she hadn’t realized until then, her skin was rosy tone rather then pasty. Her eyes were brighter and she felt better. Even Hades commented that she looked healthier.

On day 12 Harry slipped. Thanatos startled her and she freaked out, her magic lashing out. The God’s eyes had widened before she was dragged to Hades who was doing paperwork of all things.

Hades didn’t seem surprised she’d done what she did. He’d been hoping to confirm it before teaching her. That’s when their lessons started. It’s also when he felt the oddity in her head.

Hades decided that teaching her ritual magic at the same time as getting it out of her was a great idea. They were however walked in on as they were completing it.

Apollo walked into the Underworld with his half-sister Athena, and Hestia in her usual little girl form. They stepped into a room where Hades had the girl in a ritual circle and a black haze was coming from her head before she collapsed.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?” Apollo yelled only to get kicked in the shin and smacked upside the head by Hestia when he landed heavily on his knee. The girl in question however was cold and barely breathing. Apollo rushed to her side.

“Relax golden boy. She’s fine” Hades stated as he reached past Apollo to move her hair to reveal a lack of a scar he’d noticed before. “I was removing something unwanted from her”

She groaned coming to feeling the heat of Apollo’s hand as he checked her over.

Apollo then noticed that she looked much better then she had when he last saw her. They were brought to the dining hall. She was awake by the point and eating an Underworld pomegranate of all things. She was curled up in her chair like a child. Her skirts draped over the sides of the chair.

“You can eat those?” Apollo asked shocked as were the other Gods.

Hades smirked ripping apart his own as the others ate topside food. “She’s of the Underworld so yes she can eat them”

Hestia and Athena were frowning “She’s mortal” Athena stated

Hari looked at them and smiled “Not exactly” she said nervously.

They all frowned. She used the little amount of magic she could do wandlessly. They realized she was magic born on top of being a Demi-god. She was virtually a mortal God. 

Apollo laughed as he was seriously entertained by his half-sister’s stunned and confused look.

“So how are you enjoying the Underworld?” Apollo asked grinning

“I love it!” Hari said grinning excited “Have you ever been to the lower caverns? They have the most brilliant formations in them!” Apollo just kept getting the girl to talk. She was excitable as she told him about places he didn’t know existed in the Underworld. “Though I have found a lot of clear rocks in a bunch of different colours.” She pulled out a raw Diamond of high quality from the pouch hanging off her waist. She had yet to wear anything but Greek clothing since she arrived due to not having any of her stuff with her.

Hades only knew what she was holding because he knew for a fact that he didn’t have quartz in his lands due to his domain over the subterranean. 

“Young lady, how old are you?” Hestia asked

“Thirteen. I’ll be fourteen in a week” Hari answered

Hades froze. Athena and Apollo looked at him oddly as Thanatos nodded to them. The curse word that Hades let slip wasn’t something they expected.

“I heard that through the wall” A pretty woman said walking into the room. She looked at the girl and her eyes narrowed. She’d had yet to see this one before sitting at her Husband’s table.

Hades was sitting there with his head in his hands.

“I think he’s the only one that knows what that was all about” Hari stated looking confused. The Look was one they had all seem on Hades’ face when dealing with Zeus.

“My Lord?” the woman asked

“July 31, that’s the current date of your birthday correct?”

“Yes” Hari answered

“Uncle?” Athena called to him

“Aidonea”

“Huh?” the three second generation Gods all said confused. Hestia stiffened siting up startled.

“How do you know my other name?” Hari asked confused, she’d only found out about it due to a dumb ritual Trelawny made them do last year.

Hades looked like he’d been slapped. Hestia wasn’t much better.

“It’s the name I gave my first born. A daughter that was stolen from her crib in my bedroom.” Hades stated gloomily and depressed

“How long ago was this?” Athena asked

He looked at her. “Not too long after we’d settle our domains. She was the first born of all of my siblings and me”

“Making her by rights the first-born Heir” Hestia stated 

“She’s My Heir, the Princess of the Underworld” Hades glared at his eldest sister, she was not bringing his daughter anywhere near Zeus!

“But I’m still mortal. How does that work?”

Hades looked at Hari as she’d spoke up. “Weirdly” he replied “I had never intended you to leave the Underworld until you came of age so as to destroy your mortality.”

Hari was frowning curled up in the chair tighter “But that doesn’t do anything now”

“I’ll blackmail Zeus into making you a God. He owes me. But you don’t actually have to be alive to rule the Underworld.”

“Can I ask who my mother was?” Hari asked

Hades blinked and they could see him racking his brain for a name. “Pandora?” he said frowning. “Yeah, it was Pandora”

The rest of the room looked at him stunned and confused “Are we talking Pandora’s jar Pandora?” Hari asked

“Yes. The wife of Epimetheus.”

“Oh, that’s definitely before me. That myth always mixes me and my mother up” Athena complained

“Can any of the big three keep out of a bed?” the pretty one asked

“Pandora came to me and requested time in my bed” Hades argued annoyed at what Hari realized was his wife Persephone.

The arguing continued for a bit as Apollo looked at his cousin as it turned out. “So, demi-goddess and an earth bound immortal, how are you liking time with your father?” he asked quietly

She was still a little overwhelmed “Good Gods, I’m a demi-god?” she asked stunned still wrapping her head around it. She blinked at him there was a little hysterical giggle. “I’m going to murder that old twatwaffle”

Apollo and Athena blinked. Hestia was sort of just ignoring the issues around her. It was her brother, her Nieces and Nephew, not her problem. The blatant murderous intent coming off the girl brought Hades and Persephone out of their argument. 

“What’s going on?” Hades asked

Hari smiled “I think I know who stole me” She stated the power of the Underworld coming to her call as the Crown Princess. Her smile was not a pleasant one, it was one that they had all seen on her father’s face before. Hestia was actually amused knowing this girl was undoubtably Hades’ “The bastard has been manipulating me this entire time” she stated unfolding and standing up. “Please excuse me. I need a moment” she said walking out of the room.

Hades didn’t follow her even catching Apollo’s wrist to keep him from following. “She’s fire-oriented. You won’t survive her having her little tantrum”

The whoosh of Green light that they caught the flicker of, made all of them but Hades look stunned and mildly horrified. Hestia light up like a Christmas tree. She purred then told Hades she was stealing the girl if only to teach her tricks when using fire.

The three not of the Underworld left before Hari returned. Hades went to go find her much later to find her sitting in the middle of the empty room they had been using to train her magic. It was more teaching her how to activate it at will, even if he didn’t want to teach her control yet due to wanting to see the chaos she would bring.

She looked up at him exhausted “Can I live here?” She asked almost whining and ready to cry.

“Always. This is your home” Hades stated “You are my daughter. You were also born before Zeus started setting down rules and Laws so they don’t actually affect you. Lovely little loop holes” he was grinning amused by that thought.

Hari smiled as tears escaped. Hades pulled her to him and she sobbed as she cuddled into him. He was enjoying being a parent instead of anything else. Now he had to figure out how this would work. This was the first child he was actually able to raise himself.

~~~~~~

Hari sort of got used to responding to Aidonea. Hades, her father, the idea of it still baffled her, called her that instead of the name she was used to. She was actually responding to it faster than to her own Name.

Hari was still getting used to Persephone. The Goddess had been inclined not to hate her as she wasn’t a break in his vow like all his current spawn, but she was still a reminder that Persephone did not have any children from Hades. They did get along after Persephone got over herself. The fact that she got to play mom to a girl that didn’t even understand what a mother was, was both exciting and unnerving.

Hari was learning girl things from her step-mother, like make-up and clothing. Hari was getting used to the Greek style dresses but still needed help actually dressing in them. She found having a maid unnerving at first but dealt with it before simply getting used to it. The couple even dragged Hari shopping for necessities and modern clothing, that was an experience in patience for all of them as Hari didn’t have a clue and hated the experience. Persephone had issues with it because Hari didn’t have a clue and she had to direct everything. Hades was more pissed that his daughter didn’t feel as if she was worthy of the attention or the items they were picking up, not that she wasn’t grateful for them.

The first time she’d called Hades ‘Father’, he’d been seriously pleased. That she’d taken to calling Hades Father all the time now made him even happier. He smiled at her every time she used the word. She was slowly getting used to using it. She hopefully would relax about it and call him Dad soon. He hoped anyway. 

Hades was pleased as they came up to her birthday. It wasn’t anything really special. But there were gifts given to her. She was awed by the gold arm cuff Persephone gifted her. It was delicate but intricate. Persephone made it specifically to hide the hole scar in Hari’s arm. Now she wasn’t going to have to explain it all the time when she forwent sleeves. It had been the reason she hadn’t complained about the sleeves on her dresses or robes… or whatever they called the weird Greek style clothing. 

Hades took her to a different area of the Underworld and Hari let out a little squeal of delight. Cerberus Puppies! Hari looked at her father “Pick one” he said smiling at her.

She slipped into the area finding the puppies around her ankles. She went through them and finally picked up this runt of a puppy with the traditional Rottweiler colouring. Of course, she picked the runt. She was smiling as they seemed to bond instantly, it’s snake of a tail wiggling way too happily. The fact she had an affinity for Hellhounds was just entertaining. They’d found that out over time during her wanders.

They returned to the main area of the palace to find Hestia and Apollo grinning. Hestia had brought her a cake and cookies. Apollo gave her a little box. It turned out to be a Gold coloured handheld gaming device with a yellow sun symbol on it. “It’s a DS. I got a couple of my favorite games for it too” Apollo stated grinning.

Hari was a little obsessed. The fact she learned it ran off magic meant she could play it at Hogwarts! Not that she’d likely have time. It was a nice fantasy.

“So, have you named your puppy yet?” Hestia asked as they were eating the cake. Max was running around the hall with a smaller Hellhound playing chase.

Hari looked at her like a deer in headlights “Umm...” Hari trailed off thinking about it. Spot was taken so was fluffy… “Max” she said grinning

“That short for anything?” Apollo asked

“Nope”

“Your naming sense is just as bad as your fathers” Hestia said sighing.

Hari grinned “It’s prefect though, no one would think I’m talking about a Cerberus puppy if I call him Max”

They all shared looks then laughed. It was true.

The rest of the day passed as normal. Hari was figuring out the game while Hades was doing paperwork in the dining hall. They were content to just be in the same room. Persephone had after all gone back to her mother’s place to play nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanatos came down to them with a pair of letters, he’d been on the surface so he’d grabbed them on route. Hari was laughing as one of them was covered in stamps while the other was obviously owl post. She thanked Thanatos with a smile before opening the stamp letter with the knife hanging from her waist. She read it and got excited. The other was from Rron and just as exciting.

“What’s going on?” Hades asked

“My friend from school. His father got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup for this Monday” Hari explained “They’ve also invited me to stay for the rest of school holidays”

Hades looked at little annoyed. However, pulling her completely from her old life wasn’t something he could do to her. She also seemed to want to go. “Very well. How are you getting there?”

“They say they will pick me up from My Aunt and Uncles… Well I guess they are more like a foster family now” she trailed off frowning. “I sort of need to pick up my stuff for school from there too”

Hades sighed “Where?”

“Little Whinging”

“No, your friend”

“Oh, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon” Hari said

“Very well. Inform your friend I will be dropping you off after we pick up your things”

Hari smiled “Yes, Father” she said snagging a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote a new letter to Ron saying she would make her own way there. Not explaining from where or how. But not to worry. Thanatos took the finished letter and wandered off. She looked at her father confused.

“Thanatos will make sure it’s delivered.” Hades said standing. “Best we get your things quickly”

She grinned popping the last of her pomegranate seeds into her mouth before darting off. Max at her heels.

They were both dressed in more modern clothing. Aidonea was healthy and glowing now. She looked so different from when she’d arrived, he almost hated to think of letting her go back to that world. She was safe here. Hades was allowing it but was making sure to feed her plenty of pomegranates before hand. It did not seem to bind her as he’d hoped. All it did was strengthen her. He sighed wearing a proper suit and seeing Hari bouncing in a sort of modern version of a Greek dress. She was wearing her usual jeweled sandals.

Hari got into the car, Max in her lap. Hades drove them to the surface. They were getting awed looks as they drove thorough the suburbs. Hari didn’t really get it. It was just a car wasn’t it? They parked it across the street. Hari opened the door and got out before putting Max back on the seat telling him to stay. He wanted to follow but he did stay sitting in her seat. She looked both ways before running up to Number Four. She sighed in relief as the door was unlocked. Dudley must be out.

She looked back to see her Father leaning on the driver side door. She waved before slipping into the house. She was frowning as Petunia was looking at her confused. “Who are you?” Aunt Petunia asked

Hari frowned “I haven’t changed that much since you let Dudley nearly kill me last month Aunt Petunia” Hari stated “I’m getting my stuff and never coming back. I hope that makes you all happy” she stated then ran up the stairs. She pulled out her trunk and started packing it with everything she owned. Most of it being school things. There were only four things she had to have no matter what. Her broomstick, her invisibility cloak, her photo album, and Hedwig who’d gotten forgotten in the chaos of her rescue.

Apparently, she was taking too long though. She had the door open a crack as she was packing, to hear her father’s voice in the house. She could hear Uncle Vernon trying to suck up to him. Something about having such an amazing Rolls Royce and the matching watch? Was he talking about the gold and Diamond ringed watch her father wore?

She finally finished the packing and locked the top. Making sure that the letter from Hogwarts was in her pocket. She used a little of her Father’s style of magic to lift the trunk and bring it down the stairs carrying Hedwig in her cage.

Hari looked down from the landing. Aunt Petunia was a mess. She seemed to be panicking as Vernon was gibbering like a mad man. 

“Father?” Hari called out from the stairs.

He smiled at her, his eyes flashing purple for a second.

“Are you done traumatizing them?” she asked, actually uncaring if he wasn’t.

“For now,” he replied amused by her reaction to what he was doing.

They were about to leave when Dudley came running in. “Dad, did you see the Rolls Royce outside?” he yelled almost running into Hades. The man looked down at Dudley. Hari hid a smile as she was waiting to get her trunk outside.

It broke the spell in the house as Petunia ran screaming from the Hallway. While Vernon dropped to his knees shaking like a leaf while sobbing like a child. Hades made sure that he seemed normal as they got her trunk into the car. She was frowning at him as Dudley was looking at them confused and terrified from the doorway. Hades smiled as they got in the car. Hari having to lift Max out of her seat to sit down. The puppy was happy to have his demi-god back.

They didn’t return to the Underworld as she already had her belongings from the Underworld packed into a bag. Hari was explaining as they drove about everything, she’d hadn’t exactly told him much so he was getting the crash course. One sideway glance at her after the Dursleys had caused it to all spill out.

Hari arrived at the Burrow and waved as she got out of the car, Max a half step ahead of her. The others were very surprised to see her. It was two strange redheads that came out with Mr. Weasley. The twins ran over and hugged her excited, talking non-stop. She laughed. Hermione came and beat them off getting her own hug.

Hades stepped out of the car and waited. Ron came over and he was the one who spotted the puppy at her feet. “What’s that?”

Hari picked up Max and grinned “Fluffy 2.0” she said

The Weasleys looked confused as Hermione burst out laughing.

“What?” Ron looked so confused there might as well have been question marks around his head. Hermione was laughing too hard to explain. Waving to tell them all to wait until she stopped laughing but it just wasn’t happening.

“It’s a muggle joke” Hari said snickering, glad Hermione had gotten it.

“Ah” was the collective acknowledgment.

Mr. Weasley went around the car towards Hades. “Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Arthur Weasley” he said offering his hand.

“Aidoneus Evans” Hades took the hand and shook it before quickly letting go. It wasn’t like he could introduce himself normally; he’d pulled the surname out of Hari’s explanation as they were driving.

They got her trunk and her Underworld bag out of the car. The oldest of the gingers levitated them to the front step. Hades even made sure she had her Snowy owl. Hedwig was released quite quickly by the Ginger Patriarch. The cage was then placed on the floating trunk. The owl settled on a nearby tree contently fluffed.

“Aidonea,”

Hari turned to look at him as she was surrounded by gingers and a lone Brunette. He lifted an arm. She slipped out of the group as the twins were cooing over the puppy and slipped under his arm to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her.

“You stay safe. Remember I’m only a call away and Don’t forget about the Hellhounds” He said quietly

She smiled and squeezed him tighter for a moment. He kissed the top of her head.

“I’ll write” she promised. He smiled and they let go. He kissed her forehead and she was touching it smiling happily. She waved as he drove off.

“Who was that?” Hermione asked

Hari smiled and looked nervous. “I’ve got a lot of explaining to do”

“No kidding” Ron said sarcastically.

They took Hari inside and they got her things tucked away into Ginny’s room with Hermione. It was still the least cramped of the rooms. Apparently, the twins were sharing with Ron. While Bill and Charlie were sharing the twins’ room. Percy had his own due to work.

Hari was properly introduced to Bill and Charlie for the first time. Charlie was loving the puppy currently. Hari at least finally had faces to the names she had. Charlie was dragon obsessed, the burn and slash scars were pretty obvious and extensive, if you could tell them from the freckles. Bill was a Curse-Breaker and looked so punk it was great seeing Mrs. Weasley losing her mind over it. Mostly his long hair. Good thing she hadn’t seen Hades or Hari would have also got an earful.

“So, who was he?” Ron demanded once all that was over and tea was served.

Hari realized they didn’t know she was adopted when she’d been affectionate in the yard. She had to seriously make up a story for them. Because there was no why in Hades, they would believe it was her father. “He’s my uncle” Hari managed “I was staying with him this summer because he was visiting from The United States”

“Hari, that was a Rolls Royce.” Hermione said looking doubtful. “Where did he get the money for that?”

Hari looked at her confused “What do you mean?”

“Hari, he’s obviously filthy rich. I’m fairly sure he would put the Malfoys to shame” Hermione stated with a sigh at Hari’s obliviousness. Ron had a dark look pass over his face at those words.

Hari had to figure out a way to spin it. “Mining. He owns a bunch of jewel mines.” She explained, it was close enough. It also explained the jewelry she was wearing. As she realized she was way overdressed compared to everyone.

“Why hasn’t he showed up before?” Ron demanded looking at her bracelet with envy. It was a wide gold cuff with a large amethyst set into it. In the Underworld it was expected, here it was overkill. Ginny wasn’t happy either as she was also staring at it.

“He was … working too much”

Hari managed to slip away to change… Hermione looked through her bag from the Underworld and was seriously having a problem. Ginny just looked a little jealous. “Hermione?” Hari asked dressing in jeans and a one shouldered sleeveless shirt. Hermione didn’t say anything about the cuff on her arm, Molly also wouldn’t gripe about the scar it hid either. Ginny was relieved she wasn’t seeing that reminder either.

“These are all brand name, expensive, latest fashions clothing” Hermione had to explain. “Does this guy have kids?”

Hari shook her head, not outside of her anyway. “I met his wife though. She was mostly the one picking out everything for me”

There was a knock on the door. “It’s safe” Ginny called out from her bed.

Bill stuck his head in holding Max who was happily being mauled by the family. “Mum wants us to start getting ready for dinner.” They really had been in there that long.

The girls left the bedroom that had two beds in it mostly due to Hermione stating that her and Hari would share and with the style of the room it was just the best way to make space to move around in. They came out of the room and headed for the garden. Molly was having a freak out in the kitchen so they got out of it as soon as possible.

They walked out to see the older boys had started jousting with the tables until Percy yelled at them from his window. They actually started setting them then, after repairing them anyway. They were laughing as Crookshanks was chasing after the gnomes like a cat. Max… Max had been chasing them in puppy excitement having never seen them before. Hari had to swiftly turn Hermione around when she heard the sickening crunch. Looks like Max decided it was edible.

“What happened?” Bill asked seeing Hari nervous and Hermione confused.

Hermione went to go help set up the tables as Hari quietly explained that Max decided to eat one of the gnomes. Bill looked around the bush to see Max licking it’s three chops with not a lot left of the gnome. He vanished what the Cerberus didn’t eat and left it at that. They didn’t say a word about it. The puppy was fed scraps off the table by everyone but Percy, Ron, and Molly.

They were then shuffled off to bed. Harry left her school list out; she hadn’t bothered to read it as nothing ever really changed on it outside of the book titles. Hari made sure to stress that Molly was not allowed to buy Hari’s school stuff with the family money but to use the coins she gave them for her things, if they needed to use some of it for their own things, she was happy to help. Molly wasn’t happy but Hari convinced her to do it. They all went to bed.

Hari was quietly telling Hermione about the little amount of contact she’d gotten from Sirius and about living with her ‘Uncle’ and his wife. Hermione actually looked happy for her. They finally crashed. It seemed like they had just gone to sleep when they were being shaken awake. They managed to dress before they left the room for food. Hari was rubbing her eyes. It wasn’t even light out yet.

“Hari dear, where are your glasses?” Molly asked frowning

“I don’t need them anymore” she replied sitting heavily in her chair. She was looking at her food. It wasn’t a pomegranate and Yogurt like she was expecting. It was porridge. Right, not in the Underworld. She yawned again using her sleeve to hide her mouth. She ate scooping treacle into it for flavor. Arthur was doing much the same while drinking tea at the head of the table.

They had small rucksacks to travel with. It was mostly, changes of clothes and underthings along with money and anything else they needed. The twins had been trying to smuggle something out. It was a Weasley Wizarding Wheezes product. Their mother had a complete hissy fit about it and Hari ignored her. The twins were glowering as they left the Burrow.

They left the house to make their way up to where the portkey was supposed to be. Hari had asked about it before they got to far along. Mostly out of curiosity. Arthur explained it smiling. They liked to forget Hari didn’t know a lot. They were slowly getting her used to wizards. Hermione usually needed practical experience as they all figured she’d knew all the theory behind it.

Hari was the only one that wasn’t just about dying from the walk up the giant hill just outside the village the Weasleys lived at the edge of. She’d been walking around the Underworld too much to really think about it. She’d enjoyed climbing the cliffs or crawling through the tunnels too much to stop. She managed not to trip on anything due to being able to sense the ground around her, though she couldn’t see a whole lot. The others however did stumble a lot, even Mr. Weasley like they couldn’t see at all. She’d have to ask her father about it later as she was used to seeing with her green flames when even her sight failed underground. A different colour and feel then Floo flames.

They were called over by two other people standing at the top of the hill. Hari instantly blushed as she recognized Cedric Diggory. “Hari” Cedric greeted with a smile. Hari was glad Hermione and Ginny were also blushing as the handsome Captain and Seeker of Hufflepuff Quidditch team smiled at them.

“Morning” they greeted then Hari yawned.

“How long have you been awake?” Cedric asked smiling

“Too long” Hermione stated yawning as well.

Ginny squeaked.

They were interrupted as Arthur turned to them and explained to the two muggle raised girls how the portkey worked. Hermione was always nervous when using wizarding transport for the first time. Hari was squished in front of the twins as they reached over her, Ginny and Hermione were bright red as Cedric was reached between their shoulders in a similar fashion as they were all touching the old mangled boot. Ron was squished between the adult males.

The portkey activated. Hari swore she would use shadow transport no matter what next time. By Hades, wizarding transport SUCKED! It may be faster but damn was it uncomfortable.

Hari found herself in a pile with the twins. It seemed Hermione and Ginny had made Cedric fall to the ground as they had fallen backwards on top of him. Ron had faceplanted between the adults who were the only ones still standing. In this case Hari was glad Arthur had convinced her to leave Max at home for the World Cup. 

They managed to untangle themselves from the pile they created and get out of the way as another party was supposed to land soon. The twins had been forced to pull Hermione and Ginny off Cedric as they were blushing and apologizing. Cedric smiled and waved them off telling them it was no big deal, even if he was blushing too. They were sent to their camp site and they split up at the first field. Hari waved to Cedric as the other girls were blushing too hard to do more then squeak. Hermione would refuse to even mention it happened if she could help it.

They met the nosey site manager. Hari sighed as she pulled out the right amount from the wad of money Arthur was trying to pay with and paid the man.

She smiled “Strange people do strange things to nosey people.” She said smiling.

The man suddenly backed off. Even if he was obliviated not moments later. They would note later on that the man would stop asking questions after Hari’s little talk to him. Mostly because he knew Death when it looks him in the eye and smiles oh so sweetly, especially when she is grumpy from lack of sleep. 

They trudged tiredly through rows of tents heading to the forest. Hari was seriously interested in the tents. Some looked almost muggle but with chimneys, bell pull or weathervanes attached. Others were obviously magical. Some were miniature colourful palaces and others were just wild, like having turrets and multiple floors. There were even ones with full gardens out the front.

They reached their spot at the forest edge. It was comforting to know they had a place to hide so close to them. They put the tents up the muggle way. Hermione was in charge because Hari didn’t have a clue, she only seemed to have a theoretical idea as it was. Hari wasn’t expecting the tents to be like this though. On the outside they were all muggle canvas tents. On the inside… It was like a two-room flat with a bathroom and a kitchen.

“Whoa” Hari and Hermione both said looking around.

“What’s the big deal?” Ginny said frowning looking a little unimpressed.

Tey walked into the bedroom, it had four bunks in it. Ginny and Hari both yelled “I call top bunk!” in unison. Hermione laughed at them, happy for a bottom bunk.

“Hari, have you ever been camping before?” Hermione asked

Hari shook her head grinning “This is wicked!” she said looking at the dishes in the kitchen. They then went to the boy’s tent which was bigger than theirs by a bit, but smelled of cats. It was going to be a tight fit for everyone with only so many bunks.

They were then sent out to get water with Ron as Ginny was helping the twins gather wood. Hari and Hermione were looking at everything as they seemed to realize wizarding families had similar but different issues with small children. They had wand and magic issues on top of the usual kid issues. Like brooms that only rose about two feet off the ground with little witches flying away from a wizard security guy.

It got weirder from there as the chaos got even better. Hari was smiling though she wanted to ask about the tent insides and if she could get one made because that would be awesome to live in. That was when they reached a shamrock covered area that she knew should have been tents but looked like fairy mounds, only human sized.

“Irish enough?” Hari asked looking at all the shamrocks.

Hermione snorted then they were called over by Seamus, a fellow year mate. He was actually a dorm mate of Ron’s, sitting with Dean another dorm mate of Ron’s. They had to assume the woman sitting with them was Mrs. Finnigan. 

They managed to avoid the conversation of team support as curiosity got them to detour to see what the Bulgarian supporters had for decorations. They arrived to see it all in shades of Burgundy and with one man’s face plastered everywhere.

Hari recognized the look on the posters, the young man she didn’t actually know but it was pretty obvious that the scowl and blinking was all about, not wanting to be there at all. Hari understood the feeling and was really glad no one made her sit through something like that again. Colin had taken to sneaking pictures rather then bothering her for them anymore. He even gave her a few of them. She was also sure he sold them to other students. But she’d never gotten anyone to admit it.

Ron was gushing about the guy in the posters. It was apparently the Bulgarian Seeker Victor Krum. Ron was jabbering about him for at least what counted as a city block. Till they reached the water tap which they had to join the queue for.

Hari and Hermione started giggling like mad as they saw a security guy trying to convince a man wearing a lady’s floral nightgown to wear the pinstriped trousers he was holding nearly in tears from exasperation. Mostly it was because of the ‘I like a healthy breeze ‘round my privates’’ comment that they were gasping in pain due to laughter. They finally got their water but it took forever to get back due to meeting people they knew. Hari even got introduced to Oliver wood’s family. She managed to ignore a comment about marriage as she walked away. They met a few others and it was interesting. They got back however to find Arthur was having fun with the matches but failing to light any of them. So, the set-up campfire was still just a pile of sticks.

Hermione took that over as Hari got the twins to help whip up a simple cloth chair in a frame. They were sitting on them around the fire waiting for it to settled into coals enough to cook on. Hari and Hermione were following Mr. Weasley’s running commentary on who was running past their tents as he was greeted by most of them. The others were ignoring it as they seemed to know too much already. Hari was seriously entertained watching the people using the thoroughfare that seemed to run beside their camp site.

Hari was cooking over the fire once it was ready. She’d made sure to control it as the others seemed confused. It was just eggs and sausages though, nothing fancy. The rest of the Weasley boys finally arrived when they were about half way done cooking. 

Bill and Charlie stepped up to help as Percy went all high and mighty on them. Hari nudged Bill about the tents. She was curious about them. Hermione was instantly in on the conversation. She however was asking questions Bill couldn’t answer. Hari mas more interest in where she could acquire one and how customable they could get.

Apparently, there was a shop in Diagon Alley that sold them and they could get quite custom but they could get really expensive. Hari poked Bill wondering if he would take her to see it before classes started but only if he wanted to. He agreed if they had time after the World Cup. Hermione was interested but knew she couldn’t possibly afford it.

They were eating when a very… loud man came up to them. The man that was the utter cause of the Chaos around them. Hari seriously felt sorry for the people working the venue as Bagman obviously wasn’t.

Hari stopped the twins from betting with the man frowning. It was something she noticed. This man was not one of wealth, but a stealer of wealth? The twins frowned as she told them not to, she was frowning at the man still. They didn’t make the bet mostly because she told them not to make it with Bagman, not make a bet at all. They later learned it was a really good thing as Bagman had shorted a few people their bets, the goblins included.

They finally got Bagman out of the camp. Mostly by having Crouch come by and drag him away. By dusk the Ministry gave up trying to hide the magic and were just containing it to the camp. Harry felt a little sorry for the muggles as they were going to be so confused by the end of this as to why they had so much money and no memory of where it came from.

They wandered around their area of camp waiting for everything to start. Hari bought omnioculars for the three of them and told Ron to shut up about his lament of being poor as he wasn’t getting Christmas gifts from her for a few years. Ron grinned and accepted his pair. Hermione was happy to thank her and take her pair. Harry also bought a green rosette and a Bulgarian scarf, mostly because she liked it more then the team.

They returned to the camp with lighter money bags. The rest of the Weasleys were all sporting green rosettes outside of Mr. Weasley who had one of the Irish flags. The twins had been itching to bet, but no one would bet with them.

The deep booming gong sounded as green and red lanterns blazed to life in the trees, lighting up a path to the field. They all gathered what they wanted or needed and started down the lantern lit path through the woods. Mr. Weasley was leading as Bill and Charlie were right behind him as the twins came up on either side of Hari. Ron and Percy were right behind them as Ginny, Hermione took up the back. They walked about twenty minutes among loud talking, singing, and any other manner of noise. They came upon the stadium. Harry and Hermione were stunned beyond comprehension. It was simply too big.

They went to the closest entrance and where they were then sent up. They arrived at the top box and were filed into the front row. Hari was grinning as she looked down. Once the height was fully awed at, she realized something unimaginable was in front of her. Hermione was right beside her awed, though not hanging half over the railing to see more like Hari was. It felt like they were overlooking a toy stadium. There were more witches and wizards in this one place then Hari imagined possible. Only magic would make this possible.

Hari looked up as more people entered. Her eyes bypassed the man sitting beside her with a house elf in the chair almost in his lap who was covering her eyes terrified. The box slowly filled up for the next half hour. Hari checked the watch around her wrist. She frowned thinking she had the smaller more delicate version that Uncle Vernon had been gawking at around her wrist.

She blinked up at The Minister of Magic when he came in and greeted her. She smiled at the Bulgarian Minister. She said something that made the man smile. No one else understood but he seemed to. He replied to her and she tried not to smile. He kissed her hand in a greeting. She didn’t flinch at the touch; she was actually impressed with herself.

Fudge looked so confused before they were interrupted when the Malfoys walked in. Hari instantly noticed the woman with them that could only be Mrs. Malfoy. Hari blushed as she was caught staring at the beautiful woman. Hari quickly averted her eyes and knew her ears were heating up. Draco snorted as Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy were having there usual spitting contest, they never seemed to be able to get along. It was worse than cats and dogs.

They managed to sit down without any curses or spells flying, or fists as it had the last time. The Malfoy males were actually on their best behavior due to being in mostly polite company.

The mad rush to start the match came to an end then they were off. The mascots started. The first were not human. They looked too perfect. Hermione grabbed Ron’s shirt to pull him back into his seat. None of the other Weasley were affected. Hari was impressed and was waiting for the next one. It turned out to leprechauns. Now that was interesting. The fights that came from getting the gold falling from the sky was interesting. Hari even noticed Bagman gathering it in a hurry. Ron stuffed a bunch of into Hari’s hand as a way to repay her, Hari didn’t have the heart to tell him the gold was fake. She could tell from touching it. She’d spent enough time pulling it from the earth with her father as a lesson to know the difference.

The teams were introduced. Followed by the referee then the game was on. Hari was in love. This was Quidditch at a whole other level. If she ever got anywhere near this good, she would be in Heaven. Why did anyone even think to compare her to these people. They were completely bonkers. 

The teams were perfect. This level of skill was insane. She so wanted to be even half as good as them. Hari gave a wistful sigh as she watched the blatant skill the Seekers were using. Seeing Krum pull out of his feint was incredible. They called a time out to check on the Irish Seeker after he had crashed. Ginny was horrified and Hari’s respect for the scowling Bulgarian Seeker had risen again as he was looking for the snitch uninterrupted as they treated the Irish Seeker.

The match got faster and more brutal, Hari was just over excited. Though she was starting to get annoyed by all the fouls.

Hari cringed as Krum took a bludger to the face. Those were never fun. The fact that there was no call due to the ref being distracted. Hari cringed wanting a time out to heal up the Bulgarian Seeker. Then the snitch was sighted. The Irish Seeker was on it first and Krum still bleeding was right on his tail. That was dedication.

The Irish Seeker crashed for a second time. Charlie was yelling asking where the snitch was as Hari jumped up cheering “Krum’s got the snitch!” She yelled. Ireland still won but Hari was a little in love with the Bulgarian Seeker. Damn he was amazing. Even if he wasn’t anything really interesting to look at. 

“Vell, ve fought bravely,” The Bulgarian Minister said gloomily

“You can speak English!” Fudge sounded outraged “and you’ve been letting me mime everything all day!”

“Viel, it vos very funny” The Bulgarian said shrugging

Hari giggled as she’d known, he’d said so earlier.

The Bulgarian team came into the top box and Hari was proven right. Krum was an amazing flyer, but apparently not so good on the ground. He was still covered in blood but at least his nose was fixed and had stopped bleeding, though the twin black eyes were unfixable without a little bit of time. He was still holding the snitch though. The little wings were still fluttering between his fingers. When he did the whole handshake Hari clapped for him, trying to blend in and not appear too excited. When the Irish team came in it was pretty obvious the Seeker had a concussion and wasn’t allowed to fly by himself as they did a second victory lap around the stadium.

The stadium emptied in a flood of people and the first ones out started the after party that everyone seemed to join in as they got to their own areas or even before. They were too excited to sleep and they were talking about the match until Ginny fell asleep at the table. They were then sent off to sleep.

Hari was dreaming of wearing quidditch robes with her name on the back as a Professional, flying like Krum had. It was exhilarating only she was shaken awake by Mr. Weasley who was mostly dressed with his wand out. The singing outside had turned to screaming. Hari bolted out of bed. She was wearing shorts and a tee instead of a night dress like the other two. They arrived outside pulling on jackets over their pajamas. They were sent to go hide in the woods as the oldest of them were off to help the Ministry. Fred and George took charge pulling them into the forest.

They ran and ran and ran until Ron tripped and sprawled out in the dirt. However, the twins had managed to vanish with Ginny as Hermione pulled out her wand. Hari went for hers and frowned. Hermione looked at her confused “Hari?”

“My wand is gone” Hari said sounding terrified. She’s wanted to look normal and use it as a light but… well without it she couldn’t do anything without using Underworld magic. She felt vulnerable without it and she did not like that feeling. She touched the band around her arm through her jacket. The silver skull set into a pendent with obsidian eyes was hanging around her neck in the open, where it had been tucked away before. 

They noticed Draco and Hari was gritting her teeth. She was not allowed to cook his ass… or could she, no one would be able to see if he was attacked verse not attacked. It would definitely mark his family as not supporters. She smiled. But Ron and Hermione pulled her away pissed off. She pouted wanting to cook a Malfoy.

They walked for a while longer and they came up to the elf that had been sitting beside Hari at the game. She grabbed the elf stopping her. “Ease” Hari said softly.

The elf cried going on about being a bad elf. Hari smiled softly at her “Then I will carry you to safety. We’ll make it so I was the one who made you break your master’s orders” Hari said softly picking up the little elf who was sobbing into her leather jacket. Hari pet her head. Looking at the others. “Sorry. I’ll make sure she’s alright”

“No, I’ll take responsibility too” Hermione said smiling walking by Hari’s shoulder talking to the Elf. They learned her name was Winky and belonged to Mr. Crouch. They only asked her questions that didn’t pry as they finally managed to make it to a clearing where it was quiet. They sat on a dry patch of grass under the tree. Winky was forced to sit in Hermione’s lap to keep her from harming herself.

They were sitting there talking quietly when Hari’s soul sense picked up someone dark. She was standing and frowning as the footsteps were too close. The man, because that was the voice that sent off a spell and Hari’s first reaction was to throw green fire at him. He yelped and a Hellhound slipped out of her shadow and pounced causing a shrill scream. Hari heard the thud and rushed over. She might have overpowered her spell being used to the things in the Underworld. She blinked as the Hellhound was drooling over the man growling. It was the guy who’d been sitting beside her at the cup. The huge dog that was standing on him a black mastiff with glowing red eyes. Hari put her hand on its shoulder. It turned to look at her and nudged her with its nose, not letting the man up.

“Hari!” Hermione yelled not rushing over

She looked up to see a green symbol in the air. She looked at the man who was grinning. She frowned at him then looked at his hand to find her wand. “You stole my wand?” she asked

He looked at her confused as she bent down and picked it up. She looked him dead in the eye. “I’ll be picking your brain later” she said to the wizard. She looked at the dog that whined at her. “ask my father to stick him in a cell for now. I will contact him.”

The Hellhound grabbed the man by his robes with its teeth and shadow traveled to the Underworld.

Hari didn’t know what the symbol was but it obviously wasn’t a good thing at all. Hari heard the crack.

“DUCK!” someone yelled but it came too late. The shadows covered her with a shield. She reached the field to see Hermione covering Winky and Ron sprawled out on the grass. The spells that flew over their heads hit her shield. The spell that followed it up was blasted back by the fire that had become instinctive to throw. They yelped as they had to dodge.

“Stop. Stop. That’s my son!” Mr. Weasley yelled out. Hari stood there with a small bundle of green fire in her hand it filled the clearing with an eerie light. Hari waited for the next attack that never came. Hermione shakenly explained what happened. The people were a little confused looking at Hari as Hermione said that Hari went to go see who was there. 

“Hari?” Mr. Weasley called out softly.

“I didn’t find anyone” Hari said closing her hand making the flame vanish. She reached her hand out to air only to feel soft fur under her hand. A new Hellhound was pressing itself into her side. They walked closer to the others.

The hound gave a menacing growl as Mr. Diggory started throwing around accusations, mostly at blaming everything on Hari.

“That’s a Hellhound” Mr. Diggory stated stunned seeing it finally as their light spells filled the air.

Hari blinked “Yes” she said softly 

“Winky!”

Mr. Crouch said spotting the elf at the kids’ feet. She looked ready to cry again.

“We found her in the chaos. I wasn’t leaving her to be trampled!” Hari stated with all the attitude and sass she could manage; it was a lot.

Crouch looked like he’d swallowed a lemon. Hermione was looking confidant to back Hari up. Ron was actually looking like he wanted to get away from the girls because they were being scary. The elf was clutching Hermione’s legs sobbing.

“Now what is that thing? A man cast it with Morse Mordred something or other incantation” Hari demanded annoyed pointing up

“Hari, it’s the Dark mark, You-know-who’s symbol” Hermione said quietly

Hari looked blandly at her “Where was that written?”

“The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord” she said blinking then blushed at Hari’s smile. “Oh, sod off!”

Ron gave a little laugh.

The adults were shaking their heads. Some exasperated, others amused.

“Hari, did you throw that fire at the attacker?” Mr. Weasley asked

“Yes” Hari stated “I heard a crack as I entered the wood, but I thought I stepped on a tree branch”

Diggory looked over there picking up a burnt cloak. “Looks like she hit the man.”

“Was that what the green flare was?” Hermione asked stunned

They all looked at Hari who shrugged “Guess I did hit him” she said off-handed.

Mr. Weasley looked at her “Did you see them?” he asked more sternly

“It was dark, there were shadows. All I saw was that he was wearing robes and from the voice I had to assume it was male” Hari stated looking up at Mr. Weasley.

Arthur knew this attitude from his twins. He sighed “Nothing to add?”

“Nothing” Hari stated

The Hellhound’s tail was wagging as he sniffed at Arthur. They both looked at it as it had it’s tongue out wanting attention.

They both laughed as Hari ruffled its head.

“Let’s get you back to camp.”

“Winky come to me” Crouch stated.

The elf was crying and sobbing scared.

Hari walked past Arthur. “What are you going to do to her?” Hari asked Crouch

Crouch glared at her “She will be punished, with clothes”

“Then transfer her to me” Hari stated looking up at the taller man with no fear. The ghosts of the Underworld were so much scarier. 

They all looked at her stunned

“She will keep your secrets; I have no issues with that. But if you are going to free her. I want her!” Hari stated

Crouch looked down his nose at her. Winky let out a loud squeaky sob.

The silence was almost deafening. Hari just waited with all the confidence in the world. “Fine” he stated

Hari smirked at him “Deal” she offered her hand to him to shake. “I’ll take her, you bring the paperwork to our camp later. I wouldn’t want you to double-cross me, now do I?”

Crouch looked like he’d swallowed a particularly large bug before Arthur shuffled them off. They were caught by a crowd. Arthur spoke to them and they seemed less panicked but the fear was pliable. They made it to the tent. Winky being carried by Hermione so as to keep up. The Hellhound had stuck to their side like glue.

They reached camp to find all the others there. They walked in and Hari saw Bill was bleeding. She walked over to him and lifted the bedsheet off the cut. It was still bleeding. She called the darkness to her and healed the cut. It was as if it never happened. The Hellhound didn’t fit in the tent so it laid down at the door with its head sticking inside. Winky was sitting in Hermione’s lap still crying. They had to explain what was going on to the rest of them.

Charlie was seriously distracted from the healing by the ginat dog head taking up the entrance of the tent. This girl was hiding things from them, much like where she got many of her scars. Some of them were peeking out from the clothing she was wearing, which was less then normal for her.

“so, Hari, how long have you been summoning these beauties?” Charlie asked moving to the door to have a lap full of Hellhound on the floor.

“About a month” Hari answered tilting Percy’s head back to look at his nose. She did a little healing on it but left it to him.

“So, the Elf?” Percy asked spotting her

“Mr. Crouch will be over later to hand her over to me officially” Hari answered falling into a chair.

Percy choked as they then had to explain how Winky had fought her orders to avoid the fires out of fear, and they had helped get her out of trampling range, but had seriously broken her orders.

Hermione yelled at both Ron and Percy for their attitudes. Neither male had cared about the elf at all.

Hari sighed and then glared at Hermione “I’m going to have her help Mrs. Weasley if Molly will be willing to take her and take care of her.” Hari stated

Hermione stopped talking looking depressed “Will that help her?”

“I hope so. It might at least get her used to a happy environment” Hari stated

Winky looked at her and started sobbing even louder. Hermione comforted the little elf.

Ron interrupted to get the explanation of the Dark mark. Mr. Weasley explained it and then Bill told them what happened with the muggles. They were interrupted when Mr. Crouch arrived, signaled byt the Hellhound grown and moving out of the door to let him inside. Winky sobbed and apologized to her Master. Harry looked over the Master-Transfer document. Arthur also looked it over with Bill. Both nodded. Hari then signed it. The Greek name that she wrote down was unreadable to any but her. Aidonea daughter of Aidoneus.

Once her signature finished Winky was officially hers. Crouch went off in a huff, though he was somewhat relaxed knowing Winky was allowed to keep his secrets. The wording stated Winky did not have to speak of his secrets. Not that she absolutely couldn’t. 

Mr. Weasley sent them to bed for a little more sleep. The girls went to their own tent with Winky and the Hellhound following after them. At least they knew the girls were safe. The Hellhound was sleeping outside both tents but it’s head was at the girl’s tent.

The next morning, they were quick to pack up and were off to the portkeys where they were gone before the sun rose. The Hellhound vanished before they left the field.

Molly was a bundle of nerves when they arrived back at the burrow. Hari had a headache and all she wanted was tea, food, and a week of sleep.

They settled Molly with a cup of tea as they got her back into the house. Hari picked up her puppy that was whining and complaining that she had forgotten him. She carried the puppy now happy to have her back. Winky they waited to introduce until after the prophet chaos.

Hari sighed as they read about multiple bodies pulled out of the forest in an article. “It’s not wrong” Hari muttered into her tea cup.

“What’s not wrong?” Percy asked

“The bodies. But they were all due to being trampled, or tripping and snapping their necks, or caving their heads in.” she deadpanned looking at her teacup.

They all looked at her and she wasn’t looking at them. She looked up at them as if they should have known that. “What?” she asked confused

“How do you know that?” Ron asked

“It was a mass panic. There is always someone who trips and kills themselves or is trampled to death in the panic. Muggles do it too” Hari stated

Hermione paled out and nodded “I’ve read about that too” she said nervous.

Mr. Weasley then went to the office with Percy. Molly was upset but allowed it mournfully.

Hari then brought Winky out for Molly to meet. Harry and Hermione were actually shocked at the sudden turn in Molly’s mannerisms. Bill and Charlie were almost as shocked, but seemed to be more pissed.

Winky seemed to not care about the treatment. Hari had to walk away fuming. “Excuse me, I have a letter to write” Hari stated heading outside. She was sitting on the garden wall with her quill and parchment when Bill came out to speak with her.

“I have to apologize for my mother” he said

Hari sighed putting the quill down. She looked distraught. “I thought Mrs. Weasley would be gentle with her like she always seemed to everyone else. But to see her brush Winky off as a servant like that without thought or care… it bothers me. It’s how I was raised at the Dursleys. To see Mrs. Weasley do it to another being…” 

“She is a pure-blood. The Prewetts are a proper member of the sacred twenty-eight.” Bill explained sitting on the wall with Hari. “She was raised as a pureblood. She was disowned when she eloped with our father. But most of her family teachings are still engrained in her head”

Hari sighed “I guess I’m just disappointed with her. I honestly thought she was better than that” Hari said

Bill wrapped a hand around the back her head and leaned her over her ink pot to rest her head on his shoulder. “Yeah, we wish she was better too but no point in hoping for something that will never happen” Bill said “I’d suggest you send Winky to work at Hogwarts with the house-elves there”

“There are house-elves at Hogwarts?” Hari asked looking up at the eldest of the brothers.

“Yep they work in the kitchens. They also do the things Filch can’t handle. They also transport the trunks and pets to rooms when you arrive. They are also in charge of the laundry in the castle, not that you can ever find them there.”

“They are why our fires are kept lite and our sheets are clean?” Hari asked

Bill nodded. Hari sighed “It might be for the best. Maybe I can mention to Dobby somehow to go there too. Dumbledore is odd enough to think him quite normal”

Bill laughed “Winky should be able to find him easily enough. House-elves know far more then we give them credit for”

Hari smiled

“Now, did you want to go see about that tent? I know you’d want to talk to someone about that instead of dealing with Mum”

“How about tomorrow when we all want to avoid her?” Hari said smiling sheepishly

Bill laughed “So true” he muttered leaving her to write her letter. Well, letters now.

Hari finished the one to her father telling him about what had happened and why he suddenly had a live mortal in a cell. Also requesting that he find out anything about what his new prisoner was doing that night. This letter was sealed and sent off with a Hellhound.

The second letter was for Dumbledore. Asking about her newly acquired house-elf working at Hogwarts during the school year.

“Winky, can you please come here a moment?” she asked softly.

Winky appeared looking a little nervous. She was still very shy around Hari. Hari patted the wall beside her “Come sit please”

She was crying and apologizing for slacking in her work. But did as she was told. She climbed up onto the wall beside her managing not to knock the ink well between them.

Hari wasn’t looking at the fidgeting House-elf. “I have a request for you” Hari said

Winky perked up as she wasn’t being freed but that this was just a quirk with her new Master. Hari showed her the letter. “I need this delivered to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. It’s a request for you to work there over the school year while I attend classes.” Winky burst into noisy tears thanking her repeatedly. “Now the reason I’m asking you is for another reason. Dobby, if he’s still looking for work, I would like you to take him to Hogwarts with you and see if He wants to work at the castle too. I believe Dumbledore will accommodate him. If neither are interested would you mind asking Dobby if he would be willing to come visit me when he has a chance?”

Winky blew her nose on her tea towel and nodded. Hari handed over the letter “You can leave whenever you want to deliver it.”

“I needs to finish the ironing. Then I go” Winky said clutching the letter smiling as she hopped down from the wall. She bowed to Hari and vanished with a crack, a huge smile on her face. 

The next day once Harry seemed to reconnect to the world. She asked Bill about the tent again. He agreed to take her, Molly had overheard them and told them after lunch. Hari was allowed to go once it was stated who she was going with. Charlie trailed along with them to get out of the house. Hermione and Ginny were with Ron and the twins out in the orchard to avoid Molly. 

The elder Weasleys took her to the tent shop and she was talking to the man for well over two hours. The pair of Gingers also added things they had wished they’d had in their own borrowed tents for work. Hari was happy to have Winky pick it up for her once it was done. A letter would be sent for when it was ready for pick up. Hari happily paid the cost of everything. She knew she was paying more then normal due to what she was asking for. 

They stopped at the café for tea before they headed back. Charlie spotting a cute boy and waving at them getting a blush in response. Hari wasn’t paying enough attention to see the Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. She was instead talking with Bill about parts of wizard culture she didn’t get.


	3. Chapter 3

The day before they were supposed to go to school was long, wet and miserable. Between the three girls they managed to pack their things, all of them, not forgetting anything or packing it into the wrong trunk. Hari managed to pack all her new clothes into the trunk. Hermione and Ginny had had fun going through her old clothes and offering them as rags to Molly and Arthur after they had gone and shredded them. Hari laughed. Bill was shaking his head as he put more then a few shredded tees into his father’s shed/workshop. Though Molly also happily shrank some of Dudley’s better sweaters for her.

Hari was frowning as she found a set of bottle green robes. “What are these?” She asked

“The dress robes mum bought you” Ginny stated “Hermione got a really girly set” she said grinning.

Hermione sighed showing Hari the periwinkle cloth. “Molly bought them for me. They are pretty but not something I’d have picked out for myself. They were on the list.” 

“I didn’t even look at it” Hari admitted.

The girls laughed at her. They finished packing and then were out socializing knowing Ron wasn’t packed so the friends went and forced him to by threatening to send the twins up to pack for him. He’d dashed up to go pack just to avoid whatever the twins added to it or tried to smuggle in it. Or worst case, add spiders and forget his sock and pants.

The day they were supposed to go to school was wet, miserable, and gloomy. There was some Chaos that morning to do with Mr. Weasley. It was a fire call about a Mad-eye and rubbish cans doing something they weren’t supposed to and a Burglar that was trapped in a compost pile with teeth screaming.

Hari was more fascinated when Molly fed the head sticking out of the fire a piece of toast. Mr. Weasley had to go deal with it, possible find out if it was a Wizard or a muggle getting eaten by the compost pile.

During breakfast the Weasleys explained to the two girls who Mad-eye Moody was. Hermione hadn’t had much more then a name when they’d started talking. It was rather enlightening.

Hari was seriously wishing she could just shadow travel over to King’s Cross and be done with it. But noooo, they had to go the muggle way. Molly had managed to call three muggle taxis to take them to the station. Hari and Hermione didn’t have the heart to tell Molly that Wizards weren’t normal in the eyes of Muggles.

Hari was seriously glad Bill was thinking when he belted the twins’ trunks closed. They were shoved into taxis. Hari would have preferred to be in with the twins but hey, can’t have everything. Max was under the mist to keep him hidden in her coat. Crookshanks wasn’t too impressed with being shoved into the car with the other pets. Hedwig had been sent off with a letter to Sirius. Hari had more then a few questions for him, but there was only so much she could ask in a single letter. The twins had her cage and were riding with Charlie. Molly, Ginny, and Bill were in the last taxi.

They arrived about the same time at the station. All of them were soaked by the time they got into the station. Bill and Charlie helped them unload the trunks. Somewhere along the line Charlie ended up carrying the empty cage. They went in groups onto the platform. Ron with his owl at the front and Hermione with her cat not far behind.

They managed to secure a compartment quickly and easily to drop their trunks. Hari’s cage making it to the compartment as well. The twins were in a different one. Lee would be in it with them, and their other friends for the trip. 

As they said their good-byes, more hints were dropped. There was an event of some sort being hinted at by the oldest three. It was almost infuriating. They also got more hints of it from a few people on the train as they left the station. To know that Draco knew and they didn’t was seriously annoying! Neville was clueless as well when he came in, he wanted to ask them if they knew.

That’s when Neville spotted Max. They all had to be introduced. They all knew about the Cerberus in the castle in first year. “Fluffy 2.0” Hari said grinning. Just as Seamus and Dean came in to do their greetings.

Dean was the only one that got it. Laughing as he hadn’t known the one in the school had been called Fluffy but still understood the joke. Hermione tried to explain it to the wizard raised but failed miserably.

Hari and the boys started talking Quidditch. Hermione rather quickly stuck her nose in a book.

They ended up talking about the World Cup. Neville was glued to the conversation as he hadn’t been allowed to go. Ron was Fanboying over Krum while everyone was laughing as Hari was just gushing over the Quidditch itself. Neville was grinning as Hari was so descriptive, they could almost see what she was talking about, she really was a Quidditch nut. She even mentioned things none of the others had noticed.

The weather was getting worse as they got close enough that they actually needed to put their robes on. Hari from some reason felt a bone deep tension as she heard the thunder overhead. That was new… maybe it was to do with last year’s game with the Dementors.

The train finally stopped and they climbed out. Hari tried to get Max to stay put but apparently, he wasn’t having it. Hari had to carry him so he didn’t get stepped on. They were all glad they didn’t have to take the boats over this year, feeling sorry for the first years that were going to be soaked and freezing for their sorting. They managed to get into a carriage and off they went. They dashed up the stairs when they arrived at the castle only to get bombarded by water balloons from Peeves.

McGonagall skidded on the wet floor as she was yelling at Peeves using Hermione to catch herself. Peeves was threatened with the Headmaster then vanished. They were funnelled into the Great Hall slipping and skidding as they went. They made it to their table and sat down. Hari was bombarded by her biggest and loudest fan, might as well be her personal stalking photographer too. He was excited because his brother was starting. Hari tuned most things out looking at the twitchy as all Hades man sitting near Snape making the potions master extremely uncomfortable.

“The new Defense teacher?” Hari asked

“Has to be” Hermione stated. They looked over at the gnarled man with the wildest eye in the world. The noise in the hall outside of the thunder ended as the first years were brought in to be sorted. Colin’s brother was easy to spot… well mostly because he was wearing Hagrid’s overcoat. Apparently Creevey boys were just excitable by nature. 

They were sorted and Colin was excited because his brother was a Lion. Once it was done, they got to eat. Hari was seriously missing Underworld food. British food was so heavy and greasy. But what she really wanted was dessert. She ate the basic stuff, seriously missing Greek food. Then she realized the other thing, there was no wine on the tables like in the Underworld. She hadn’t thought about it at the Weasleys but now being here it was odd. Max was happily eating what she gave him in her lap.

Hermione learned about the house-elves in the kitchens. Hari sighed “Mione, Winky is here too. She’s actually really happy. Dobby is also getting paid here. Settle already. They’re in good hands here” Hari stated

“Wait, what?” Hermione asked looking at her friend.

“I sent Winky here ahead of us with Dobby.” Hari stated “And Hermione, if you’re so set against slave labour, you have to change the perception first. Make laws to protect the elves from being abused like Dobby was, then slowly enforce other rules like pensions, sick-leave, and pay. How do you know that the house-elves don’t get something out of it, that isn’t occurring in that logical brain of yours?” Hari asked “Who knows maybe they can only use magic if they serve, or maybe it was a punishment for a crime against the world that makes them subservient. Or maybe they are too powerful and use wizards to make it possible to control their magic. Maybe they really do like it and forgot that they didn’t have to be abused to serve?”

Hermione looked at her shocked then frowned at her food.

“Starving yourself won’t do fuck all either” Hari stated bluntly

“HARI!!” a couple of people yelled at her which distracted Hermione enough to think about it and eat. Hari pretty much ate half a treacle tart to herself by the time the food was sent away.

That’s when the feast was ended and Dumbledore made his usual announcements. Introducing Professor Moody as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Then gave one announcement that made Hari yell distraught, she wasn’t the only one either. Quidditch was cancelled! Hari was mulling it over as Dumbledore continued announcing the replacing event.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament. He gave a short explanation. It explained all the hints and comments from the Weasleys and every other adult in the know, along with some of the kids. Then they found out about the age limit which was the cause of a lot of groaning. But it did make the sudden acknowledgement of other schools make sense. Then another thought occurred to her. Charlie said he’d see them at the school… Dragons, there was going to be dragons involved in this. She just knew it. Worst of all, she was scared something was going to happen making her have to compete somehow, it was just her luck and how much the Fates hated her. 

They were sent to bed soon after. It was the only thing talked about as they made their ways to their Common rooms. They boys and girls parted and went to their dorms. Hermione was complaining about the boys wanting to enter. Mostly it was complaining about how the Government and the School could even imagine holding such an event. Max flopped out on Hari’s bed as she undid her braid and changed into Pajamas. 

The next morning went as it did every year, schedules were handed out, everyone was avoiding actually thinking about how horrific the schedule was, or complaining about the teachers. There was a lot of speculation on their new Defense teacher. Muggle-raised had no idea who he was but the Wizard-raised seemed to see him as a mix of a war hero and a mad nutter. It was going to be an interesting year.

Classes went as expected. Hagrid was having them deal with the most mental creature yet, Blast-Ended Skrewts. Sprout had a thing for disgusting but oddly satisfying plants. Trelawny was out of the loop and full of it. Snape was unusually tense and vindictive this year, Hari could already feel the plotting to torment her and Neville from Snape. Charms and Transfig were the usual. They were after all the most stable classes in that aspect.

D.A.D.A. was new. Professor Moody was completely mental. He was obviously a combat wizard and was showing it completely. It was so much fun if a little scary at times. The classes seemed to be a mix of theory, practical, and real-world applications. A few conspiracy theories and one twitchy Professor. It was also noted quickly that everything was trapped or alarmed and ducking under the desks to dodge jinxes was normal. 

While Hari was writing letters to her father, Hermione was studying house-elves. It was about two weeks later that Hedwig returned with her letter from Sirius. She was laying on her bed reading it rather shocked. Sirius hadn’t known she was adopted. Actually, he was sure she was wrong but that he also didn’t remember the week after her birth. He stated he was returning to England to be closer to her. This needed to be sorted and he hoped he might be able to find something to tell her she wasn’t adopted in his old things. He had more then one picture of her as a newborn.

She tried to write that he shouldn’t come but knew it would fall on deaf ears. That night before curfew Hari took her firebolt and exhausted herself training for no reason. The twins helped her the best they could. She then wrote another letter hoping to delay Sirius, or at least warning him to keep his head down. He was no good to her dead or in Azkaban. She also wrote Remus warning him that Sirius was coming and to keep an eye out for the dumb mutt. She missed not having the wolf at school with them this year.


	4. Chapter 4

Hari woke up one morning in early October to find McGonagall looking for her. Hari had barely finished breakfast before she was called into her head of house’s office. Hari sat down then was offered tea and cookies. Hari was frowning munching on a ginger newt before she was informed as to why she was being called in.

The hysterical dying from lack of air laughter filled the room spilling into the corridor. Hari was holding her side wheezing for air as she laughed breathlessly. She would manage to catch her breath before the laughing would start again. It was thankfully a weekend so she was not disturbing classes with her sudden bursts of laughter that would hit her every time she thought about their deaths. She was in an oddly good mood the entire month that followed. McGonagall and almost all the teachers were looking at her oddly as they all knew the news by now.

She was informed of a single fact. Her family was dead. The police had contacted her school in stating she was not a suspect as everyone knew she was at school during the accidents, and accidents they were.

Dudley Dursley, her cousin, it seemed had been putting bubbles into his boarding school’s fountain and when the grounds keeper yelled at him and his friends, he slipped on the soap that was spilled on the ground. He’d smacked his head on the stone fountain caving in his head. He died instantly.

Petunia Dursley nee Evans, her aunt, had been shopping in a local supermarket and on camera they had her pulling a medium sized bag of flour off the shelf over her head when the heel broke off her shoe making her slip and stumble. She was killed instantly when her neck snapped due to the weight of the flour bag and the unforgiving nature of the cement and linoleum floor.

It seemed Vernon Dursley, her uncle, in an attempt to spice up the food his neighbours had brought over to help with the grieving accidently seasoned it with rat poison. They had tested his food when the coroner had looked for the cause of death. They found that the food in the fridge was fine but his plate was poisoned.

~~~~

Hades was smirking to himself. He was rather proud of himself. A little extra soap on the ground and a simple moving of an ankle was all it took to take out the fat boy. The breaking of a high heel was all it took to take out the horse woman. To think the fat man hadn’t even needed him to do anything. Hades had merely pushed the spices back a little farther into the cabinet.

The letter that arrived from his daughter was delightful. Though he knew he should send her an update on her little toy in his dungeon. Currently the Man, Bartemius Crouch a 34-year-old male, was hanging upside down right beside Theseus in the field of Punishment, specifically a closed off cave like cell. The man was repetitively screaming about a Dark Lord, a Lord Voldemort… very pathetic name in his opinion.

There was also a plan to deliver Hari to this ‘Dark Lord’. Theseus was suffering the man’s lunatic ravening and repeatedly telling the madman to shut up at the top of his lungs. It was quite funny to watch the two of them start yelling at each other. But he did want to know exactly how his daughter seemed to fit into this mess.

The letter he received… it sounded like something the Fates would cook up for entertainment’s sake or to piss him off. He also knew she was leaving things out. He would eventually wheedle them out of her, he was nothing if not patient, for all things eventually died and came to his realm.

Hari was still writing regularly only she was distracted by the delegation announcement which is what soon filled her letters outside of rambling about Moody and him being absolutely bonkers but awesome too. She’s seen a few of the schools’ possible students at the world cup, but to actually see and interact with them would be possible now. He expected he’d hear much more upon their arrival.

He looked at the letter, if that’s what the four pages of paper could be called. Her scrawl had become jerky and overly excited as she was telling him what happened. He could practically see them standing in front of him as he read the letter. The fact her Greek was seamless was pleasing beyond belief.

But he was entertained by the flowery overly elegant writings about the French school. Beauxbaton, mostly Hari was talking about the horses. Abraxas horses from what he got. Winged horses Neptune had bred to ride at his full size. The fact they were all Palominos was just funny.

Durmstrang was more to both their tastes it seemed; they came from a ship that travelled underwater. It seemed to be of a more Nordic culture with crimson robes and fur cloaks for warmth. The fact that she knew the name of one of the boys made him a little weary. She apparently respected him due to the rant about his flying skill and her wanting to talk quidditch with him, not that she’d ever actually get the confidence to say a word to him.

She also mentioned what was being used to pick the champions for the tournament they were having. Hades knew it was under Hecate’s domain so he made sure to go see her for the selections. He wanted to know after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a fair bit that Hari didn’t write into her letter to her father. Before the delegations had arrived, Hari got a reply from Sirius telling her to stop worrying and that he was safely hidden. Also, that Remus had tattled on her for warning him too. Hari sighed. She’d been sitting at the table with Hedwig on her shoulder being fed bacon before she flew off exhausted from her long flight. Hari swore to herself she’d go up and bring Hedwig some bacon as a thank you as Max was in her lap eating… a sausage? Max had become an integral part of her life to the point the only class he wasn’t allowed in her lap was potions were Max had to sit by the door near Snape’s desk to keep from causing trouble. Hari actually caught the potion’s master leaving bones for the puppy’s heads to gnaw on.

The people around her were talking about the Tri-wizard tournament. Hermione proving once again she knew more then she should have and that she knew the most about the topic on hand, but then again Hermione was determined to read through the school library. Hari had asked her why she read so much in first year and got a really believable answer. Hermione never imagined this was all possible and wanted to know everything! It was Magic! The fact that Hermione had an eidetic memory just made sure she remembered everything. Though Hari had caught her re-reading books to make sure she’d actually remembered it correctly or to recheck facts for homework due to reading too many things and getting them muddled sometimes. Hermione was also an over-achiever by nature.

Once classes were done, they ran up to drop off their things and grab their cloaks. Hari managed to refresh her braid; Parvati was doing the same making sure to put a large butterfly ornament into it to be extra pretty.

They were all lined up. McGonagall snapped at them all even telling Parvati to take her butterfly out. Hari was snickered at, as she was almost hidden from sight as she being the shortest of the fourth-year girls got stuck behind the tallest third year boy. Ron had just about killed himself laughing as he had to swap places with Hari so she could see over the boy’s pointed hat. She was now standing beside Hermione as she was bouncing on her feet excited. Hermione was always excited to see what magic could do. Ron got yelled at to fix his hat. The girls giggled about it. Hari absently fiddled with her braid to keep from twisting her watch around her wrist and causing a rub burn.

Ron looked at Hari’s wrist, still annoyed by the gold watch on her wrist but she was also checking the time. They were due any minute. Dumbledore was the first to spot the first delegation. The surge to see the shadow in the air was noisy.

The carriage as that’s what the school turned out to be using. Yep, Mr. Weasley was right witches and Wizards couldn’t help but show off when they got together. This was proven by the powder blue house sized carriage the French school used to arrive. Hari wondered if it would be anything like the wizarding tent… probably just more luxurious with more rooms. The dozen winged palominos that were the size of elephants made Hagrid swoon. Hari snickered pointing Hermione to look that direction, they shared a giggle and a nudge. They went back to watching the delegation land. 

The headmistress was lovely to look at but it was obvious she wasn’t fully human; she was simply too large. Only Hagrid might be able to rival her in height and even then, she was taller, but not as broad through the shoulders.

The people that walked out after her were what Hari imagined Fae to look like. They were all in blue silk robes but they were obviously cold. Not a single one was wearing a cloak.

“Where is Beauxbaton again?” Hari asked quietly

“The Pyrenees mountains of southern France.” Hermione whispered back leaning to see the pretty people, blushing a little as one of the most striking seemed to look at her.

“No wonder they are freezing. They’re practically tropical” Hari stated

Hermione smiled amused then the French school students were brought inside to warm up. The few minutes of required greeting pleasantries had practically frozen them.

The Hogwarts students were getting talkative as they were waiting for the second delegation to arrive. Most were looking at the air but at a single shout everyone’s eyes went to the lake that was usually like black glass was now had a maelstrom in it. A ship was slowly raising from it. They were all glued looking down the lawns as the rising skeletal ship that too closely resembled a resurrected shipwreck without the holes in the hull. It finally fully surfaced before gliding to the bank were a gangway was dropped.

They watched silhouettes walking crossing the lawns. A trio of barks erupted from the darkness. Hari smacked herself in the face. Of course, Max got out of the dorm. Hermione couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her or Ron for that matter. Hari could feel the glared aimed at her from Professor McGonagall. Hari couldn’t even go chase after her puppy; it would destroy the line if a single student went chasing after a puppy.

The delegation made it to the castle and Hari blushed seeing her puppy being carried under an arm of the leading boy. Ron punched her arm and hissed in her ear. Not that it was required to know who was holding her puppy like a football as it was wiggling trying to lick him with all three tongues. The boy seemed to be amused, though the Durmstrang headmaster was not.

Hari whimpered. She now had to go up to the Bulgarian to get her overexcited puppy back. Hermione giggled at her as the other girls were now glaring at her and her puppy. They all filed in after the fur cloaked students. Hari was dreading having to go up to Victor Krum of all people to go get her puppy back. A lot of the black robed students were asking around for quills and such to get the Seeker’s autograph.

When they entered the Beauxbaton students were at the Ravenclaw table and The Durmstrang students ended up sitting at the Slytherin Table. Hari was really dreading going over to him now to get her puppy. Hermione was laughing at her even more now. Ron was fanboying still.

Hari told Hermione to shut up blushing bright red. However, the barking and growling that escaped the puppy as Malfoy was trying to talk to Krum was funny due to the blond tipping back on the bench causing him to tumbled off of it to avoid all three heads. The barking stopped. Hari craned her head over to see Krum smiling and petting the puppy. Was she going to be allowed to have her puppy back? 

Hari noticed that the Durmstrang students were pulling off their heavy cloaks and were looking at their ceiling interested. Even Krum seemed fascinated by it. Hari sighed, she wanted to go ask them a few questions but knew she had no right in doing so. He was just so… much better than her.

The staff entered and Dumbledore made an announcement welcoming the delegations before they were all invited to eat.

Hari blinked, there was real food on the tables. There was seafood stew on the table that Hari instantly went for. She’d had it before in the Underworld, even though after a bit she could tell it was slightly different, a cream base instead of a tomato base. It was still stupidly good.

Hari was actually impressed they had light wines on the table this time too. Hermione and her along with the foreign students didn’t think anything of it as they poured glasses of it. Hari was humming happily as she tried some of the other foreign foods. She was taken away from her tastings when one of the French girls walked over to them. She wanted what Hermione called Bouillabaisse. Hermione was a little dumbstruck and Ron was full on fish out of water. Hari pushed the dish over to her. They had one that was pretty much untouched down the table a bit.

Ron finally got his head out of his arse after the not fully human girl was already back to sitting down at her table. Hari looked over at Krum again to see him feeding her puppy in his lap not unlike she did. She blushed. Merlin he was a special one.

During the feast the two extra chairs at the table made sense. Mr. Crouch gave Hari a tart look as he passed. Desserts were brought out. Ron tried to get the part Veela girl to return with no luck. Hari and Hermione were eating the sweets because they could, Hari could tell Hermione was craving chocolate from the amount she was eating. Hari didn’t say anything when Neville tried a bite of her dessert, he’d been nervous about taking some for himself. 

After the desserts were taken away. They found out who or rather what would be selecting the champions. It was a large rough-hewn wooden cup; it was completely unremarkable after coming out of the jewel encrusted casket it had been in. Blue-white flames filled the cup to the brim as it was placed on the jeweled lid for display.

It was explained that the cup would select one student from every school to compete out of whoever put their slip of paper containing their school and full name into it. The selection would happen the next night after dinner.

Dumbledore warned them all that getting selected made it a binding magical contract that would force them to compete even if they changed their mind after selection.

They were all sent to bed. Everyone got up to leave and Hari knew she had to go ask for her Puppy back now. She took in a deep breath and walked over with all the confidence she didn’t feel. She had to pretend it was a Quidditch match to get herself to do it. Krum was putting his cloak back on when she reached him.

“Vot?” he asked looking almost resigned

“Can I have my puppy back?” she squeaked out making her blush even brighter at the embarrassing noise.

He blinked at her then frowned, she pointed to the wiggling puppy under his arm. It was barking for attention and trying to lick her. He seemed to understand it as he offered the puppy to her. She thanked him as she had to dodge back a little as all three heads now just had to lick her face in excitement.

She thanked him again before running away back to her friends. She sighed in relief as she was safe with her own people again. 

Ron was a little jealous as Hermione patted her shoulder telling her she did great. The twins used her head as a leaning post then patted her on the head calling her a ‘good girl’. A dog joke of course. They collected Neville and got to making their way up to the dormitory.

Hari wrote her letter to her father then sent it off with a shadow spell he’d taught her before she left. It would arrive in his office or to wherever his mail went. She crashed, her over excited puppy having worn himself out in all the excitement.

The next morning, they were all outside the Great Hall to watch people put their names in. Hari was sitting with Hermione on the foot of the stairs eating a bowl of fruit Hari had snagged early, they would eat properly in a bit. They were sitting there when the twins and Lee arrived, they tried to put their names in the cup trying to get around the age line with an aging potion. They were laughing as the twins were sprouting marvellous white beards after being blown backwards. Even Dumbledore who arrived agreed they were Grand beards before sending them up to Madame Pomfrey with the other students that had already tired the same trick.

Hari tapped Fred’s leg as they passed “It’ll make a great prank if you could repeat it” Hari said grinning

They grinned back at her

“Hari, stop giving them ideas!” Hermione chastened her

“Why?” Hari asked looking confused “It’s their life.” Hari perked up “Hey, Guys. Talk to me after you shave. I’ve got a business proposition for you.”

They grinned even bigger and gave her thumbs up before going up the stairs. The girls sat and waited as more people came to put their names in. Hari was sort of glad the Durmstrang students had come earlier as she had Max in her lap.

They cheered when Angelina put her name in. They gave up and went to get real breakfast and by the time they were done the Beauxbaton students were putting their names in.

They went down to see Hagrid. Mostly because Max needed to run around to kill some energy. Also, it was curiosity at where the French students were sleeping. They followed the French students out of the castle. They walked down to see where they had parked the carriage and it was indeed where they were sleeping. 

Max started barking and set off Fang. It caused Hagrid to open the door. The sight was terrifying. Hagrid had tried to dress up and was failing.

“We have got to fix that hair!” Hari stated shuffling the man into the house. She was standing on a second chair pulling out her wand to clean up Hagrid’s axle greased down hair as he sat in front of her in another chair. “Hagrid, Madame Maxine will want you more natural. If she can’t play with your hair, she will be annoyed” Hari stated

Hermione agreed as Ron looked so confused. The girls shook their heads fixing Hagrid’s hair. Hagrid was excited to see the puppy properly, rubbing his cheek on the Cerberus and getting licked. Hari expected Max to love Hagrid and was glad when he did.

Hari cheered as Hagrid helped her argue with Hermione over S.P.E.W. Hagrid was managing to drill a similar idea that Hari had said into her thick Skull. Hari was glad that Hagrid wasn’t letting Hermione walk all over him. But he did agree for her to get protection laws for them because some things Purebloods did to their elves were just cruel.

Then they turned their conversation to the Triwizard tournament. Hagrid knew something. He then told them he wasn’t telling. Hari whined “It’s not like any of us are competing.” Then she thought about it “I guess it’s more so other people don’t find out huh, after all Ron can’t keep his mouth shut”

“HEY!” Ron yelled at her making them all laugh at him.

“I don’ want ter spoil it fer yeh” Hagrid said smiling as he was aware that he had the same issue.

It was almost dinner when they finally left Hagrid’s, the girls had even managed to make him half presentable for his lady love to be. Hermione actually managed to teach him a trick to tie back his hair. It made a puffy pony but it got the mane out of his face.

They were walking out with him when they met the Beauxbaton students. Hari and Hermione rolled their eyes as Ron looked like a fish again. They were jogging with the older students. Max was barking and running ahead before he got distracted by the Durmstrang group. Hari whimpered as she watched Krum pick up her overexcited puppy again.

Hari wasn’t sure if Max was trying to kill her from embarrassment or not. They met at the door and Krum smiled at her. She sighed slumping looking at Max who was seriously happy to be right where he was.

“May I keep him for dinner?” Krum asked almost shy

She blinked a little stunned but shook her head. Krum smiled at her; it was a small one like he didn’t use the expression often.

The Durmstrang students walked past the three fourth years, the French students were already in the castle. They were right behind Krum as they walked into the Great Hall. Krum seemed to be seriously confused and stunned by what was going on with the Great Hall’s decoration. Hari just hoped Max didn’t try to eat the live bats for dinner.

The second Feast in two days was a bit much and most of the Hall seemed uninterested as they wanted to know the Champions already. Hari spotted Krum feeding Max. She was seriously going to have to tell the Bulgarian his name. She did note that Malfoy was as far as he could get from the puppy. Krum seemed to find the lack of someone to his immediate right to be entertaining, or so she thought due to his soul. She could be wrong.

The time finally came. The cup was prepared to throw out names.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hades was leaning on Hecate’s wall watching her fiddle with her flaming cup. The humans were using a matching one. She had the names piled in schools. She was going through them slowly throughout the day. She was judging each name even using Hades to slim down the choices, they were after all Magic and Judgement Gods. They finally settled on three names and feed them back into the cup to be spit out. She’s already disposed the out of place name by using the cup. It had been in its own category and it wasn’t even a true name. She’d ignored it as it didn’t belong. 

Hecate and Hades were both horrified when the supposed to be disposed of Name got tossed out to the humans. Hecate was seriously shocked when Hades blew up pissed. He apparently knew the improper name. He personally torched the contract slip destroying it with black fire.

The human holding the paper slip dropped it as it was consumed barely managing to keep his sleeve from catching, but he’d had enough time to read the name out and cause the entire Hall to go as silent as a tomb.


	5. Chapter 5

Hari was clapping and cheering for Cedric Diggory as his name was called. Then it happened. Her life was over. Hari walked into the little side room where the other Champions were stunned. She ignored the three true Champions that had tried to ask her questions. Hari was pacing in the small room muttering to herself. In Greek but none of them could hear it clear enough to know that.

The teachers poured in and Hari whipped around “Why was my name in the cup?” she demanded “How did my Name get in the CUP!?” she was having a complete spaz at this point her hands were pulling at her scalp “It was supposed to be a quiet year! There was no fucking way I could have been selected with the age limit! What the fuck happened to make me a Champion!? And an EXTRA at That?! It was supposed to be HUFFLEPUFF’S YEAR!!!” she yelled dropping her hands and pointed at Cedric.

Everyone was looking at her stunned. It had killed just about all their arguments. Bagman was a little too stunned to actually say anything before he was pushed to the side by the Hogwarts teachers.

She slumped in a chair seemingly burnt out “Why is it always me?” she whined “I wanted a quiet year. A year with out death-defying stunts or incidents. Why couldn’t someone else get all the attention and leave me alone for a single Year?” she looked ready to burst into tears. 

Dumbledore patted her head and she looked so much like a kicked puppy it wasn’t even funny.

“She will have to Compete. It’s in the rules” Crouch stated

She looked like she’d been slapped when he said that. “Please no” she whimpered. 

Arguments of reselecting came up. But were shot down. Hari was sitting there with her face in her hands. Could she crawl into the Underworld and never come out again? Would her father be happy if she baled on this and stayed with him?

She was pulled out of her pity party when Bagman got excited to explain the first task out of three to them. None of the adults but Bagman were happy with the chaos the Cup had caused. McGonagall patted Hari’s shoulder as a form of backing her even if she had no other options.

Hari sighed as she knew, she just knew this was going to be a complete disaster. She didn’t realize just how bad until they left the little room. Hari spotted her puppy that was waiting for her in the middle of the Great Hall. He was sitting oh so calmly waiting for her. She picked him up and buried her face in his fur as Cedric walked beside her. He looked at her, doubting if she actually put her name in or not. He went to the side door by the stairs as she climbed the Grand Staircase.

She made it to the common room and it was a blur of trying to correct people, then using the twins as a shield against the rest of them. They distracted her with their joke plans and she took the bait. They’d all wanted to know how she got around the age line and ‘I didn’t put my name in the cup’ wasn’t the right answer, neither was ‘I don’t know how my name got in the cup’.

She finally managed to used the shadows to blend into the wall and escape. Hari managed to get up to her dorm. Hermione was waiting for her on her bed. Hari let Max down on the bed before faceplanting across the foot blanket. “How do you trick an ancient artifact into spit out an extra name?” Hari asked exhausted

“With a major amount of magic and great skill.” Hermione answered her as she was stroking Crookshanks who was curled up in the hole her crossed legs made.

Max whined and was sniffing at Hari’s head. She reached up to scratch their heads. “Ron’s going to hate me, isn’t he?” Hari asked

“Is that such a bad thing?” Hermione asked, they had been drifting apart rather quickly this year compared to last year.

The next morning, she didn’t get up until really late. She just didn’t want to deal with the stupidity today. The rest of the school was going to hate her too. Hari was really happy when she met Hermione and her stack of toast just outside the common room. She hugged Hermione, not dumping the toast, thanking her on repeat for being there and bringing breakfast so she didn’t have to brave the Great Hall.

They ended up wandering around the lake eating their toast. Before Hari dropped to sit under the tree by the lake. No one came here after September or before April. There were a couple of owls sleeping in it. Hari curled her knees up to her chest curling up in her cloak. Max was rolling around in the grass.

Hermione convinced Hari to write to Sirius about the news. Hari almost thought about writing the results to her father but… no, not yet. Sirius and Remus only. Hari hoped they would be able to give her some relief to this ball of anxiety sitting in the pit of her stomach. She used Hedwig to contact Remus and a large school owl for Sirius.

When classes started the next day and Hari couldn’t avoid the school by hiding in her dorm, she found out just how bad this school year was going to be. She was right, the school hated her. Maybe she should send that letter to her father requesting the ability to hide in the Underworld for the rest of her life. Hari couldn’t stand sitting near Ron as he was giving her the pissed off silent treatment. Being in classes was worse when they were mixed. Hari wasn’t even allowed to hide behind Hermione like she very much wanted to. Herbology was another silent treatment on a full scale. Slytherin were determined to make her feel horrific about herself. And Ravenclaw... they were fully supporting Hufflepuff. They didn’t outright torment her, but they were definitely judging her as a spotlight thief.

Well it was better then second year, at least Gryffindor was backing her this time instead of running in terror of her. The days could only get worse. She had taken to spending her homework time with Neville as they seemed to get the same additives to it. Hermione had to help them both with the summoning charm homework as neither of them were getting it.

Hari frowned as she noticed Hermione was keeping her too distracted to talk to the twins. Even Lee was glowering at Hermione but hid it well.

The week could not possibly get any worse! Hari hated herself for giving the Fates the cue to make her life more miserable. Slytherins Sucked! They were waiting for potions to start when Malfoy started getting all uppity. He started going off on the usual things. Then he insulted Hermione. Hari snapped. Her fist connected to Malfoy’s face at the same time as he shot off a spell. Hari was panting, her fist bloody when she heard Hermione whimpered.

She whipped around to see Hermione panicking clutching her mouth. 

Snape stepped into the hall where they were to see the commotion. He looked down at Malfoy’s bloody nose then at the panicking on the Gryffindors’ side. Hermione’s front teeth were growing past her collar and Malfoy was clutching his nose.

“She attacked ME” he yelled

Hari glared. Malfoy’s eyes went wide as Hari’s eyes turned obsidian black. Her Puppy was no where to be seen which was a good thing being, he’d have been chewing on Malfoy’s leg If he had been.

“Malfoy, go to the infirmary.” He the looked at Hermione. “Granger in the class there’s nothing wrong with you”

Hermione burst into tears and fled. Hari was trembling she was so pissed off. She started cursing at him. He raised an eyebrow. She could hear Greek coming out of her rather then English or Latin as she normally spoke. He didn’t understand what she was yelling but got the gist of what she was yelling at him, Hari was given a detention and lost thirty house points. She was glowering as she slammed her bag onto a random desk. Neville was the one who was sitting beside her. He seemed to be looking at her a little stunned as she was just radiating anger. But what he was actually looking at was the shadows pooling around her and coming off her skin as wisps of black smoke. The little flashes of green fire didn’t help.

Hari was thinking nasty evil things when she was jerked out of the stupor she’d fallen into while Snape lectured at them. She was pulled out of it when Colin came in to collect her on Bagman’s orders. Snape tried to argue to keep her but he seemed to have lost it with little effort. Hari grabbed her things and followed Colin who was still a chatterbox on a good day. And today seemed to be a bad day making him talk more.

They made it to a small classroom where she was freed from Colin’s attempts to be social to a room where she was wanted even less then potions class. Except for one person, Bagman was like a freaking over excited Pomeranian. She looked past Bagman to see where Max had vanished to. She sighed

“Seriously Max?!” she said dumbfounded

Krum smiled at her as the puppy had successfully managed to slobber all over his chin from the underside.

“Max, his name is Max?” Krum asked having been standing moodily in the corner, though his silent treatment had been killed by the image the puppy gave him and his turning towards the room interested in her.

“Yes, and no it’s not short for anything” Hari said bemused as the two side heads were now paying attention to her and wanting head scratches as the middle head was still tilted back looking up at Krum licking his chin. Hari stepped up to Krum only coming up to a face full of puppy there was that much of a height difference between them.

Krum smiled at her then moved his head quickly as he got a doggy kiss when he wasn’t expecting it. The others laughed at the puppy antics.

“So why are we here?” Hari asked quietly

“Veighing of the Vonds”

Hari blinked at him then snorted and giggled “Sorry” she said smiling

“The wand weighing ceremony will be starting soon” Bagman repeated grinning

Hari was forced to be introduced to the crazy ass lady that had been trying to get all the scoops on Lockhart in second year. Hari put her hands behind her back to keep from touching the clawed hands of the witch standing in front of her. This was the witch that was trying to ruin Mr. Weasley. She was going off about interviews and a quiet place to talk.

“I think I must refrain, Miss.” Hari said smiling “After all if it was suddenly said that Miss Skeeter was breaking the rules of speaking to an underage witch without guardian consent, it might ruin her reputation”

The woman looked sharply at Hari as the Green-eyed demi-goddess smiled at her. It forced the woman to let an adult into the interview with Hari. So instead of trying to find a spot to do the interview she picked a small corner. Unfortunately, Bagman kept triggering her quick-quote’s quill and making her paper completely useless. Hari even said odd Greek words which mangled the quill up even more. Rita Skeeter was getting visually pissed off at Bagman before her quill completely crapped out and dropped out of the air.

Hari looked innocently as she straightened up as the door opened. She looked positively innocent as the rest of the adults came in. The Ceremony was about to start and Rita had settled herself into the corner of the room. They had only just gotten started when Rita swore rather colourfully causing everyone to stare at her horrified.

She was flustered beyond belief “My quill has stopped writing” she said sweetly.

Hari smirked apparently using that little curse Persephone had taught her for making things do the opposite of what they were supposed to do, worked.

“Vot did you do?” Krum asked quietly as he leaned down to her level, puppy still in his arms

“A curse to make it stop writing” Hari said back as Rita was swearing due to her quill not even picking up ink from her inkwell. It wouldn’t write manually either. Krum seemed entertained but went back to focused as the ceremony went on over Rita’s swearing.

Hari smiled at Ollivander as he was the one looking to make sure their wands were up to the task of competing.

Miss Delacour went first. The wand maker seemed impressed and startled by her wand. Nine-and-a-half-inch Rosewood, inflexible with a Veela hair core. Hari was right the girl was part Veela as the hair came from her grandmother, she could prove Hermione wrong now with evidence. The wand was cleared and returned.

Hari was blushing as she was called forward next. She handed over her wand feeling mildly nervous not having it on her. Ollivander was smiling and examining her wand like Hermione with an old tome she’d loved to read over and over again. Eleven inches of Holly, nice and supple, with a phoenix tail feather. It took a while before it was handed back, cleared for the tasks.

Cedric was next. His was twelve and a quarter inches of ash, pleasantly springy with a male unicorn hair. Ollivander reminisced about almost getting gored by said unicorn stallion. Again, the wand was cleared for use. Hari had to take back her puppy before Krum could get his wand weighed.

Krum seemed to think like Hari and did not like the loss of his wand. He was scowling though the examination. Hari was curious though about this wand. She learned it was made by someone named Gregorovitch. It was ten and a quarter inches of hornbeam. Ollivander commented on it being thicker than usual and it was quite rigid. Hari wasn’t too surprised when it turned out to have a dragon heartstring core.

The last wand was cleared. Hari frowned realizing he’d looked at her wand the longest… did he think her wand was that odd, or was it doing things he’d wanted to examine. But he had cleared it so it was safe to use. She couldn’t ask as Bagman forced pictures on them. Hari was so happy she was using Max to hide behind. He ruined all of her singular photographs but behaved for the group photos. Harry and Krum both tried to get out of the photos, both apparently wanting nothing to do with them only to get dragged back every time. Rita and her photographer kept fighting on who should be most prominent in the photos. Hari or Fleur.

It was finally agreed that they had to be equally settled. They stood side by side in the center not quite blocking Madame Maxine who had to sit to fit in the pictures due to her height.

Hari sighed once they were out of the little room. Krum seemed to be having the same reaction. Cedric and Fleur seemed to enjoy it as they liked the attention they were getting, knowing it would eventually end.

They made it to dinner and Hari ate alone. Neville stopped to tell her when her detention was looking pale. Snape had barely turned from poisoning him to try it on Ron instead and used Malfoy’s antidote. Mostly to prove the slimy git was actually competent in potions. Not that Snape wouldn’t have taken glee out of Malfoy’s failure if Ron died. 

Hari made it to her bed and crawled into it. She didn’t hear Hermione come in during the night. But she was there in the morning smiling.

Hari noticed instantly something had changed. “What did you do?”

Hermione showed Hari her teeth in a grin. Hari’s eyes went wide. “You shrank them more then before?”

“Yes” Hermione said smiling “Now I don’t have to have braces again”

Hari smiled for her. “Breakfast?” Hari asked getting dressed.

Hermione was a little excited not that anyone but Hari would actually notice her teeth having changed. Actually, the girls did notice but didn’t really care.


	6. Chapter 6

Hari managed in the next few days to convince Sirius not to fire call. But then they found something out, they could code their letters. Apparently, Sirius knew Greek and that’s the language they started using but with English grammar just to piss of the reader or more accurately make the translation spells useless. It also made it so Sirius didn’t need to fire call her and risk getting caught.

The article that came out about the Triwizard tournament, well it was seriously lacking anything of real substance. It was obviously hand written and was more pictures then article. Hari was grinning at it spread over the grass as the only picture of her was with the groups. They had actually cropped her picture for the single from a group picture, she knew that because Cedric’s arm was in the background.

She was happy because her tent had been finished that week too, she’d even sent Winky to go collect it for her. It was now safely tucked into her trunk.

Krum was sitting beside her rubbing Max’s belly as they were sitting in the last days of sun before the raining would become non-stop. He was sitting on his cloak rather then wearing it.

“So, what’s Durmstrang like?” Hari asked sidelong

He blinked at her then smiled “Vell, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking. Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds larger even than these- Though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains…” he was grinning now “I train there you see.”

Hari blushed “I watched the match with Ireland.” She admitted

Krum took a little bit of colour to his face and his enthusiasm seemed to drop. “I Lost”

“But you were the best flyer on the field! To pull off two Wronski Feints in a single match! Our team Captain tried to show us how they were preformed on a board but to actually see what it’s supposed to look like was amazing!” Hari gushed sitting up “The fact you managed to pull up both times feet from the ground… I thought it was impossible until I watched you do it” Hari stated having a little fangirl moment about Quidditch.

He smiled at her confused “You play?”

“Yes, I’m the Gryffindor Seeker!” she then deflated a little “I would be playing a match this month if this dumb tournament wasn’t happening.” She complained

Krum actually laughed at her pouting. 

Then she looked at her watch and swore. “Sorry, I have to get to my detention with Professor Snape”

“Vot Detention?”

“I got detention for breaking his godson’s nose and swearing at my potion’s professor” Hari stated not looking at all bothered by it. “I wonder what nasty task he’s cooked up for me this time?” she muttered gathering up her things.

“Like Vot?”

“Well Neville got to gut horn toads so most likely something with worms of something equally nasty in look and texture” Hari said shrugging it off.

“Pickling?” He asked smiling

Hari laughed “Good chance” She said waving, “if you’re in the library tonight I’ll pick Max up from you later”

Krum gave an informative grunt and went back to causing her puppy to be a puddle in his lap.

Hari was almost laughing seeing she was pickling Rat brains for detention. It was so worth it though. Malfoy always made sure there was someone to hid behind if he was insulting Hari or Hermione now.

That evening after detention there was still time before curfew which was when she found Krum pouring over books, it was like a male Hermione except this one like being in the air, where as getting Hermione on a broom was harder then beating Ron at Chess. Doable under the right circumstances but it involved Hari cheating.

Max was asleep on his lap when Hari dropped into her seat. He looked at her expectantly “Pickling rat brains” she said grinning

Krum raised an eyebrow at her

“Yes, it’s rather normal for his detentions.” Hari said thinking about it “He actually trusts us to prepare ingredients after third year apparently.”

Krum smiled at her. She peered over the table to see him reading way above her level. She hadn’t even heard of the base spell let alone the advanced spell. Madame Pince came by to kick them out. Hari took her puppy back and headed upstairs. Hermione was in a book when she got back to the common room. Neville looked ready to cry at his.

Hari sat beside Neville and helped as much as she could. She was having a similar issue with some of the charms. While hers was actually getting the spell to cast, Neville seemed to be having wand issues.

“Neville, did Ollivander fit you to your wand?” Hari asked

“No, it’s my dad’s old wand” Neville answered

Harry frowned

“What?” Neville asked scared

“I think you need your own wand rather then use someone else’s.” Hari said nervous “It’s great to have a back up… but I think it’s half your problem with spells.”

“I’ll write to my Gran, maybe she can take me during holidays if she agrees” Neville said smiling faintly

The days past in an almost blur, the days were also getting colder. Krum was in the library a lot. Hermione was peeved due to the girls that chased after Krum. Hari collapsed into the chair beside her. “Merlin, I hate divination right now”

Hermione looked up. Smiling at the scarf around her neck.

“Supporting Krum, I see” one of the other girls sneered

Hari looked at the fangirl like she was an idiot. “What are you talking about?”

“Your scarf” Hermione stated looking at her book again

Hari looked at the scarf she’d picked up at the world cup. “It’s red and has a lion on it. It’s completely Gryffindor”

Hermione started laughing at her. The Krum fangirl stomped off. Krum dropped into the chair and the fangirls sneered but didn’t get any closer which was actually unusual. Krum sighed relieved.

“They get right annoying, don’t they?” Hari said grinning at him

“Very”

Hermione jolted staring at him shocked. Apparently, this was the first time she’d heard him speak before.

“Hogsmeade, haff you been before?” Krum asked looking at Hari.

Hari nodded “Yes. Third years and above are allowed to go. I’ll be my first-time having permission to go though”

Hermione snorted amused “Yes, no need to sneak out this year” Hermione teased her

“Hey, do you know how depressing it was being the only third year not allowed to go?” Hari argued

Hermione laughed at her some more, Hari was blushing and trying to be mad at her but failing.

“Vould you show me the village?” Krum asked

Hari blinked “Sure?” she said surprised and confused

“I’ll pass. I don’t want to deal with the gaggle of giggling girls” Hermione said

Hari laughed “Say that five times fast” Hari said

Hermione tried to look affronted and Pompous but she ended up wrinkling up her nose and laughing. “Hari, you are horrible” she said smiling with a chuckle.

“So, you going to come with me so people don’t talk more then normal or do we give Rita Skeeter all the ammunition she didn’t get earlier?” Hari asked

Hermione glared at her “You will resort to blackmail and bribery if I say no, won’t you?”

“Yep” Hari chirped.

Hermione sighed in the most undignified end of her life way; it was funny “Fine” she muttered dejectedly. 

Hari grinned at her.

The Saturday before the first task found Hari and Hermione meeting up with Krum who upon their arrival asked them nervously to call him Victor. Hari easily adopted it; Hermione seemed apprehensive about it.

Max was running around ahead of them like a loon chasing after stray leaves and the stick Victor was throwing ahead of them, he stooped to take the stick before throwing it again. Harry was impressed that Max was well past her knees now with massive feet she hadn’t noticed before.

The two of them pointed out the village as they got close. They pointed out and told him what most of the buildings were. Hermione more then Hari. While they were there they almost bumped into Skeeter and her photographer. The woman’s eyes went huge and was then trapped by the sudden rush of kids in the area. They slipped away and found the Three Broomsticks.

They were going to warm up with a butterbeer when Hari spotted someone “Remus, Charlie!” she called out weaving through people to see the two people she hadn’t expected to see. “What are you guys doing here?” she asked hugging the scarred wolf forcibly as he hadn’t been expecting the touch. He softened into the hug with a smile on his face.

“I’m here for the first task. Remus managed to get a job helping us. I had no idea he knew so much” Charlie said grinning

Hari however had drained of all colour. “Please, no” she muttered

Charlie realized just his presence gave a hint to the first task.

“Introductions?” Krum asked coming up to the men.

“Professor Lupin” Hermione greeted smiling “He taught Defense Against the Dark Arts last year.” She explained to Viktor.

“He’s also my uncle” Hari pipped up “The ginger is Charlie Weasley, He’s practically family.”

Viktor nodded to them.

“What brings you here?” Hermione asked curious

“The first task” Charlie asked “Come to watch” he said nervous

Hermione was frowning “Can the reserve spare you?” she asked

Hari was trying to fight the urge to kick her best friend.

“Reserve?” Viktor sounded out slowly

“Charlie works at a reserve for Magical Creatures” Hari said glaring at Hermione.

“Oh” Hermione finally clued in. “OH” her eyes went wide and looked at Hari scared.

“Hermione, shut up” Hari said sighing. “By Hades, you’re almost as bad as Ron in that aspect!”

Viktor was looking at them confused then he seemed to realize that the two men were here for the first task. Viktor was looking at them thoughtfully. Hari sighed then Remus asked a question

“Charlie, what is that?”

“Max” he answered grinning as he was mauling the puppy that had jumped into his lap and all three heads were currently licking him.

“Sorry” Hari said blushing as Remus gave her the look.

“How long?”

“My birthday” she answered

He sighed again. This was exasperated uncle her on stunts sigh. “Chaos incarnate”

“No, just a Harbinger of Chaos” Hermione stated

“Hey, I’m standing right here!” Hari said affronted.

Viktor was laughing at her when Moody and Hagrid found them. From the glitter in Hagrid’s eyes of seeing Charlie meant trouble. Hari stood in front of the giant man and put her hands on her hips “No dates until after the first task. It’s cheating otherwise!” she declared

Hagrid blushed but nodded with a stupid grin on his face and looking a little disappointed. Hari sighed into her hands as she collapsed into a chair at the table. Remus patted her on the shoulder “Well, this has been interesting,” Remus said grinning tired as he was.

Hari smiled at him. “Yeah.” She muttered tiredly

“We should leave you to your date” Charlie said grinning

“It’s not a Date!” Hari and Hermione yelled at him blushing annoyed

Charlie laughed at them and Remus squeezed Hari’s shoulder before they walked out. Hari wanted to talk to Remus alone about what she’d learned from the summer but knew she shouldn’t, not yet.

They finished their drinks and they went back to wandering. The girls had to explain more then one culture thing. Then Viktor had to frown at them more then once at an obvious magical miss they were making. So, he said something as a joke. They didn’t even react to it where as the two wizards snickered as they heard it passing them on the street.

“Are you both Muggle-born?” He asked

“I am” Hermione said blushing embarrassed but still trying to brush it off as nothing

“I’m a half-blood but I was raised by Muggles” Hari answered picking up the stick and tossing it for Max.

Viktor nodded “I vondered. You both missed that joke”

They both looked at him confused “What joke?”

He blinked at them and gave a soft chuckle. “Never Mind. Vould Not be funny if I explained”

They frowned at him before they went and bought a few things from the shops. Mostly sweets for the girls. Viktor ended up buying some polish to replace his dying tin for his broom.

Hari grinned at the purchase. “We should fly together some time, maybe have a mini match”

“Yes” Viktor said

Hari looked like she did every Christmas at Hogwarts.

“Well, you just made her year” Hermione muttered and got punched in the arm for her comment.

Hari was blushing as they walked. “I’m just excited to fly beside a professional”

“Yeah, coming from the girl who holds two school Quidditch records”

“Three” She sighed “Longest fall off a broom was added last year”

Hermione smacked her in the arm as retaliation “Don’t remind me of that! I was terrified”

“I don’t really remember it anyway” Hari stated shrugging

“Vot Happened?”

“We had Dementors on the property because of a man hunt. We were having a match when they swarmed me. I managed to keep my soul but I passed out.” She explained then frowned. Had they swarmed her because she was of the Underworld? Or for a different reason all together?

They trailed off the conversation. Hari and Viktor were talking Quidditch and Hermione putting her two-sense in. Hermione commented that Hari was a better flyer then Hari believed as she’d been watching her for three years. Hermione even stated that Hari wouldn’t look all that out of place flying with Lynch and Viktor.

Hari and Hermione argued over Hari’s skill level until they reached the front doors of Hogwarts where Viktor bowed to them and waited until they were in the castle waving back to him before he headed back to the ship.


	7. Chapter 7

Hari was so freaking nervous. She hadn’t been able to do a lot of research without giving Viktor hints onto what was actually the task. It would be unfair to tell him. But she also put herself in a hard spot due to not knowing how to deal with this. She sighed flopped out on her bed. It was the day of the task. She was staring at her bed canopy. Hermione was trying to convince her to get out of bed. Not that it was happening. Hari finally dragged her butt out of the bed and dressed. She wore leathers under her robes hoping they would grant her some protection, or free movement better then her robes if she ditched the extra clothing for the task.

Classes stopped at midday and everyone got super excited as Hari was taken much like the others Champions to the task enclosure. Hari wasn’t sure who was more nervous for the task, Her or Professor McGonagall.

She walked into the tent barely noticing Max was on her heels. The others were there in various states of nervousness. Bagman was too excited about this task. He explained the task but not what it was exactly outside of fetch the golden egg. Hari sighed in relief; it was a capture thing not a defeat task. This would be doable if she was quick.

They were then left to their own minds as Bagman left. They could hear the stadium fill with students and other spectators.

Hari was trembling when Bagman offered the bag. Why hadn’t she looked at species at least!?

Harry as the youngest and a girl went first. She took a deep breath and but her hand into the purple silk bag closing her hand around something moving. She lifted her hand out of the bag to find this black winged lizard with bronze tail spikes and horns. It had a number four around its neck.

Bagman looked at it stunned “Hungarian Horntail” Viktor said softly, he looked at Hari shocked, she was cringing. Yes, he knew now what she hadn’t been telling him.

Fleur went next pulling out a streamline green dragon with two spiked horns on its head. It had a number two around it’s neck. A Welsh Green. Hari absently remembered this one from first year.

Viktor put his hand in the bag and pulled out a scarlet dragon with a fringe of gold spikes around its head. It had a number three around its neck. A Chinese Fireball. Why was all this coming back after the fact?

They all looked at Cedric. He was going first. He reached into the bag pulling out a silver blue dragon. A Swedish Short-Snout. At least it wasn’t an iron belly or a Peruvian Vipertooth or worst of all, a Norberta.

Bagman told them what they already figured out was the order of their turns. Then left. Hari knew it was coming.

“You knew” Viktor stated annoyed

“It wasn’t fair if we knew and no one else did.” She stated “I don’t even know what I’m doing!”

Viktor now saw just how terrified this 14-year-old girl was. He forgot she was younger than them, not just tiny.

They all heard the whistle. Hari smiled at Cedric. He looked seriously green as he walked out. Hari dropped and sat on the ground; her puppy determined to be in her lap. They listened all tenser than piano wire as they could hear the crowd and the ear-splitting roars from the dragon. They heard the cheer that told them that Cedric had completed the task.

Then the call to Delacour went up for her whistle. Fleur was trembling from head to foot when it became her turn. She walked out with her head held high. Her turn was just as nerve-raking. 

Viktor was next. He slouched out when it was his turn.

Hari was left alone in the tent listening to the commentary. Then it was her turn. She got up and exited the tent. When she found the edge of the enclosure, she told Max to stay before entering it. She ignored the Hundreds upon Hundreds of people. 

Hari’s eyes focused on the dragon crouched low over the clutch of eggs, the false Golden egg was obvious against the rest of them. She was pitch black with her wings half-furled. Her tail was lashing leaving, her spikes were leaving huge gouges in the ground. Hari focused on the task ahead ignoring everything else.

Hari tensed and quickly figured out what to do. She didn’t have anything immediately on hand… Hari let out a scream as she dived behind the rock as the Horntail didn’t even leave her time to think. The rock she was hiding behind was enveloped in flames, it was even going over her head… was the rock melting!!!? The shadows, she could travel though the shadows. She managed to call a shadow tunnel and, in her panic, didn’t care where it came out. She landed hard at the edge of the enclosure to see the crowd was screaming.

“YOU KILLED HARI POTTER!!!” was the general screaming.

Hari sort of though she spotted McGonagall clutching her chest looking horrified. Hari managed to wrap the shadows around her as she darted around the enclosure and was almost at the back of the dragon while those wicked yellow eyes were hunting for her. She was about to go for the eggs when the tail that had stopped lashing temporarily struck her. She managed to dodge, but a long tail spike grazed her shoulder. She lost the shadow cover as her robes ripped. The wound stung, but she still had use of her arm so it couldn’t be very deep.

McGonagall seemed to have spotted her when she screamed in pain. A few others were calling that they saw her. The horntail turned and also spotted her. She swore and used her ability to travel through shadows again dropping into them as the tail came down on her at full force before it was followed by dragon fire. Hari walked through the tunnel of darkness and came up underneath the dragon. She grabbed the golden false egg and activated another tunnel before the nesting mother figured out, she was under her. Her fire wouldn’t cook the eggs, but Hari wasn’t exactly sure how fire proof she was.

She collapsed at the entrance of the enclosure; she was clutching the egg to her chest. She could see the dragon still looking for her in the blackened area where she had been. It looked odd against the rest of the enclosure.

The dragon handlers swarmed the dragon as the teachers were rushing over to Hari. Hari was a little dazed when Professor McGonagall knelt in front of her checking her over. Max was right there whining trying to get in her lap.

“That was excellent, Potter!” McGonagall cried; Hari blinked still stunned at her.

“Come on, Up yeh get Hari” Hagrid said putting her still shaking back onto her feet from behind. She shakenly made it to the first-aid tent. Madame Pomfrey was pissed and fussing, she didn’t even argue that Max was right there playing guard. He let the med-witch through easily.

Hari remembered the stinging smoking purple liquid and the instant heal. But when Pomfrey left to go check on Cedric. She fell backwards. She didn’t remember hitting the cot as her world became black.

When Pomfrey screamed. A few people came to see what happened. They found Hari passed out on her side hugging the egg to her chest. Max didn’t look bothered in the slightest but damn did he get protective. Pomfrey flicked her wand and was relieved it was purely exhaustion. 

Cedric was looking so confused as he came around the canvas separation “What happened?” he asked

“Potter passed out” Pomfrey looked pissed at herself for not catching it earlier. The girl was exhausted after using that much magic in a very short period of time.

The judges were informed of the predicament. They gave her scores which Dumbledore promised to relay when she woke up. Along with allowing Bagman to give her the hint when she woke up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later Hari blinked up at an oddly familiar ceiling. She should find it familiar; she’d woken up under this one too many times. She turned her head to find Professor Dumbledore sitting there smiling at her. Max had taken over the foot of her bed and was currently snoring, a head resting on her feet and one on either side of her feet.

“Did I really fight a dragon?” She asked dazed

Dumbledore smiled at her. “Yes, and it was a good thing you didn’t try to cook the dragon, even though she tried to cook you” he commented amused, his eye twinkle showed his worry though.

Harry blushed brilliantly. Would he ever forget about first year? She’d burned his wand out of his hand when he startled her just after holidays in first year. She’d been prone to throwing green fireballs then too. She was just glad she hadn’t burnt his wand on top of his hand. There was still a little discoloration on his hand from it.

She was released about an hour later after Bagman had talked to her about the egg and the task being on the 24th of February. 

She returned to the common room with Max right beside her to learn that that she’d managed to make it to third spot, also that Gryffindor hadn’t even needed her to party over her success. Though she did learn that canary creams were a thing and the twins actually made sure to leave her out of it. They didn’t try to use their pranks on her, never had actually now that she thought about it.

Hari managed to write a letter each to the three men in her life. Two went via owl where as the third one involved a shadow spell. She knew Remus might have seen what happened but not been able to ask about her personally.

She returned to classes to find that everyone was looking at her differently. It passed like this for all of two days before it happened. They all heard the roar of a great creature… Hari frowned as she walked beside Hermione.

“Is that a motorbike?” Hari and Hermione asked each other in unison. They hurried down the stairs to see a bunch of students crowding around at the open front doors. It was dinner so people were getting ready to eat or just finished scarfing their food before clubs or punishments.

Hari was seriously stunned as the Gorgeous blonde woman in a floral summer dress, in the middle of November, came up to her.

What she didn’t know was that the roar had caused not as much of the chaos as originally thought.

No, it had started that morning when Hades was reading her letter and he then had to explain what was going on to his wife. She was a little annoyed with him because Hades had been getting his two younger children back into the world. Between the couple they agreed they were coming up to check on the Underworld’s Crown Princess. 

They hopped on Hades’ motorbike. They arrive in a blast of Black fire. Hades was in his riding gear and Persephone is in a lovely little floral summer dress. She hopped off the bike skipping into the castle while wearing brass knuckles. Hades swung off the bike and leaned on it waiting. He was not stepping foot in that Castle if he could help it, it made kidnapping his daughter easier if he didn’t have to fight the castle on top of the magic users too.

Persephone spotted Hari in the hall “Hello, Sweetheart, Your Father wants to talk to you. He’s just outside the front door.” She said kissing her head as she passed then bouncing up the stairs to start her beat down.

Hari looked her seriously confused. Watching her dart up the stairs.

“Hari, who was that?” Hermione asked “and was that Greek?”

Hari nodded then pushed through the crowd around the door ignoring the Slytherin that duck out when her step-mother showed up and didn’t come out of hiding until she was gone.

“What is your issue?” the girl beside him asked

“Do you realize who that is? She is the most terrifying being to piss off” The half-hidden student chided looking to make sure he wasn’t seen.

Hari looked down the steps to the front lawn to see a biker dude with shoulder length black hair left loose and currently messy from the helmet he’d taken off. He was leaning on the bike seat. Max was off like a rocket towards the man demanding pets from the biker who gladly gave them to the Cerberus puppy. Hari was smiling as she ran down the stairs without a care. Then she slowed as the man lifted a letter with her handwriting on the outside. 

Screaming could now be heard throughout the school. 

Hari was nervous as the letter was lifted up, gleaming white against all the dark. She looked really nervous. “You have some explaining to do, Young Lady” the voice of a very pissed off Hades filtered into the castle.

Hari looked really nervous. “Sorry” she squeaked ducking her head and putting her hands behind her back trying and succeeding in looking cute and harmless.

He sighed patting the seat beside him. Hari leaned on it then hopped up onto the comfy leather seat. She was looking at her hands waiting for him to talk.

“So, explain” he said

Hari started explaining things like a little girl might with their father, the whole demure not looking at him, the foot fidget and wringing her hands. The frustrated sighs and groans coming from the man was almost comical as he was still petting the slobbering puppy trying to get in his lap. The entrance was slowly filling up with spectators that jumped at the loud screams, the two on the lawn would sometimes pause and look up at the castle at particularly loud or high ones. The puppy would usually only turn one head with perked ears.

The one who’d hidden was frowning as he was noticing similarities between the two talking. But he ran dragging his friend when he spotted Dumbledore. He had blood on his robes and seemed to be sporting twin black eyes and a serious limp. 

They had been expecting the biker to do the beat down, not the lecture. Where as the woman they though would talk to Hari was doing the beat down happily. She had so far made her way through four members of staff, at least twenty students and the headmaster. Flitwick had come out to check on them only for the pretty woman, who seemed to scare Dumbledore witless, to approached the pair. 

“So, why did you compete anyway? I broke the Connection right after you were selected” Hades asked annoyed

Hari blinked at him “Was that the black fire?” she asked

Hades nodded “Your name was wrong so it was tossed out by Hecate. But for some reason it still selected you which was why I interfered.”

“The rules state she must compete!” Dumbledore stated calmly, though his regal look was marred by his injuries as he interrupted their conversation.

Hades looked at him Impassively. “And by laws of magic she is not bound” Hades stated emotionlessly.

“She will compete!” Dumbledore thundered

Hades raised an unimpressed eyebrow. His brothers were better.

Hari touched Hades’ arm. “It’s fine” Hari said softly with a smile. Hades could see the fear in her eyes but that incessant need not to make problems she’d unfortunately been raised to have or be punished. It made her far too quick to do exactly as she was told and not to question due to the humans she was raised by. 

“Do you wish to continue?” he asked

She blinked at him as if she’d never thought she had the option to walk away from it all.

“If not, I can take you home” Hades stated. He had to brush the stray tear from her cheek.

She gave a shuddering breath. She ducked her head. He sighed wrapping an arm around her and tugged her close. She wasn’t crying, there was no sniffle no wetness on his jacket. She just needed the physical contact. He wasn’t one to deny her or himself that luxury, and a luxury it was. So very few liked to touch the death born, or were allowed to touch them due to them being naturally more distant and independent from people.

Dumbledore was forced back when Hades flicked Black Hellfire at the old man who had to dive to avoid it. He’d tried to approach; he was too close for either of their comfort.

“Your choice?” He asked softly laying his cheek on the top of her head.

“I want to stay at school” she muttered “if that means I have to compete so be it”

“Alright” Hades said softly then looked up as His wife was standing there with bloody brass knuckles and her dress splattered with blood.

“Love, anyone else for me to take out?” she asked smiling happily.

The man looked up thoughtful as Hari looked at him startled. She then looked at the woman and paled out. Mostly thinking of the repercussions on who just got thrashed outside of the headmaster.

“I think not” he replied smiling.

Persephone then turned to Flitwick who was trying to keep the smile off his face. She smiles at Flitwick “Is there a place I can wash the blood off my hands, I hate how it itches when it dries” she asked.

“Follow me, My Lady” he said then couldn’t help but laugh. The group was ignoring the groaning twitching form of Snape just outside the door to the dungeons wrapped in roses with the thorns stabbing him. Flitwick led her to a staff bathroom to wash up gladly. They chat happily, the blood on her dress was hidden by the flowers on it. A female student coming into the hall even comment how pretty she was and that the dress was gorgeous.

Persephone smiled, “It really is, it hides the blood wonderfully too” she said skipping off.

The girl giggled thinking it was a weird joke. Only it really wasn’t, the blood splatter just blended in with the flowers that well.

Persephone now cleaned up ran over to them, stepping on Dumbledore as Hades kept making him dodge fireballs, and kissed Hades happily on the lips. “So, we taking her home?” she asked once they separated

“No, she’s chosen to stay for now. You can come up for girl time however if you want” Hades stated 

Hari was smiling softly

“Oh good, we can go shopping for Solstice stuff” She said grinning

“She’s not participating in that!” Hades stated darkly annoyed

Hari tilted her head confused

Her stepmother pouted “But it’s fun!”

“She’s too young” Hades stated

Persephone had to agree with that, if it was outside of the feasts. “Fine”

“We give gifts for Christmas here” Hari said softly

Persephone smiled and gestured to Hari. Hades smiled and raised a hand in surrender “So be it” he said

Hades kissed her forehead, “Best we leave, my idiot little brother might take notice if I am up in the sun too long” Hades stated

Persephone gave an odd smile that made Hades smile amused. “Do I want to know?” Hari asked hopping off the bike.

“No” both adults said smiling

Hari shrugged and waved with Max sitting at her feet as they both got back on the bike. Persephone cuddling a little closer than normal as they vanished into a shadow tunnel.

“Hari!” Hermione yelled and ran over to her.

Hari smiled looking really amused “Who the Blood hell is your Uncle, you said he was a jewel mine owner. He is obviously one of us! That shadow trick was the same as you used during the task!!”

Hermione was losing her ever loving marbles all over Hari.

“I would also like to know Miss Potter” Dumbledore was trying to glower but Hari felt no fear. Dumbledore looked like ten miles of bad road and didn’t scare her as he had that morning.

“Not telling” Hari said simply smiling as she walked past then to the Great Hall. The people had run the moment she started towards them. Max was already running ahead scattering them first.

“HARI!” Hermione yelled stomping her foot before she was off chasing after her.

Hari ignored her laughing as they got to eating dinner. Hari spent the next three days sending Hermione in circles to due with all her questions. Hermione finally gave up and stopped asking.


	8. Chapter 8

Hari had just learned from Professor McGonagall that not only did she need a date for the Yule Ball, but that she had to open the dance. Also, her puppy didn’t count as a date. She had under three weeks to find a date, and worse, she’d actually looked at the dress robes Molly had gotten her… They were boys’ robes that she’d ended up throwing into the bottom of her trunk. She was Done.

She grabbed her broom. She was going flying; she hadn’t been off the ground in months! She was going to fly. The twins spotted her coming down and told her to wait. They also wanted to go flying.

The three of them made it to the pitch where they managed to start racing. Max was running around on the pitch having the time of his life, the fact that the twins were throwing him a ball just added to the puppy’s happiness. Until they tired him out so badly, he went to Hermione and was asleep in a puddle of puppy at her side. They did the usual Wood warm ups before they were off getting crazy trying out different stunts. Hermione was sitting in the stands with a couple other people watching the growing group of fliers. They had a poor mock quidditch game, there was a lot of chasers, the snitch was a Hufflepuff laughing too hard to fly in a straight line. They were all shocked and excited as The Durmstrang students jumped in on it and a few of the Beauxbaton boys and a single girl joined. 

The spectators increased as Hari and Viktor started pulling off stunts that made most of the others look ill. The two of them were breathless as they were competing on who could do it better. Viktor usually won and Hari didn’t mind, though once she saw the others try it, she was confused as how they couldn’t seem to keep up. Hari was taking a break hovering by the stands where Hermione was leaning over the rail.

“Yes, there is that much of a skill difference between you guys. There is a reason you are scary good on the pitch and why outside interference is usually why Gryffindor loses matches.” Hermione stated shaking her head at Hari’s confused look as she tried to argue that she wasn’t that good. As a seventh year was having an issue staying on the broom as it hovered. Hari was almost bored, she wanted to hang upside down for the hell of it so she raised up and did just that releasing the broom with her hands and staying put with just her legs wrapped around the broom.

Hermione gave her the most repulsed look. “Seriously Hari?!”

Viktor laughed as he didn’t have the guts to do that, nor the ability to do it for nearly as long as the girl. He flew over and listened to Hermione yell at Hari as she grinned like an idiot. Hermione was shaking her head like an exasperated parent.

Around that time Hari also noticed that Viktor and Hermione were spending more time together and seemed to be fond of each other. The fact that Hermione couldn’t care less that he was famous, actually getting annoyed at his fans being twits just seemed to elevate her in his eyes.

“So, you got a dance partner yet?” Hermione asked smirking at Hari

Hari groaned rolling her eyes. “You know I don’t” Hari retorted “I don’t even know why we have to dance!”

“Why? Because you look like a duck out of water?” Hermione teased

Hari stuck her tongue out at her best friend

“You could try Neville or one of the twins, Ronald, Dean, or even Seamus. Too bad Percy isn’t here still”

“Arrgg!” Hari yelled in frustration covering her ears. Hari then dived spinning to right herself on the broom

“Just because you’d rather face the dragon again over finding a date doesn’t mean you don’t still have too!” Hermione yelled down at her

“SHUT UP MIONE!” Hari yelled bright red coming back up to her level “If you keep teasing me. I’ll take you to the ball and you can dance the boy’s part!”

Hermione smiled “I just might accept if only so you aren’t a wallflower” she said smiling

“Good” Hari said softly blushing 

Over the next week, Hari ended up yelping out three different ‘No’s. She’d been asked by all the people she didn’t know and her responses sort of just came out. The boys she refused seemed seriously annoyed with her. Hell, even Malfoy asked her out, but from the sneer he would have left her standing alone at the door as a joke. The fact that Max tried to bite him and took a chunk of robe for his trouble. Malfoy ran crying as the entire back of his robes was ripped in to three pieces.

In the end Hari walked up to Neville and blurted her question out “Will you go as my partner to the ball? I need someone to step on toes with for this stupid ball”

Neville looked sad “Sorry, I just asked Ginny and she accepted. Have you asked Ron?”

“Only if I have no other choice” Hari glowered, they were still fighting, more like they were ignoring the other existed after his sudden ditch for her being a chosen champion, they simply had never made up. “I’ll go ask a Slytherin”

Neville choked

Hari smiled at him amused “Relax, I was going to ask Zabini, he seems to be neutral and half decent at dancing. That and he likes to stay out of the chaos.”

Neville sighed in relief “Alright, just no Malfoys. Even if it’s between him and Ron”

Hari smiled “I’ll ask Filch before that happens”

Neville didn’t know which was worse as she walked away. He was so glad he wasn’t a girl right now.

Hari returned to their room to find Hermione blushing and hugging her pillow looking happy but confused.

“Who asked you to the ball?” Hari asked sitting on the foot of Hermione’s bed. Max had jumped on hers and was flopped out happily.

“Viktor” Hermione said quietly blushing “He asked me in the library today. I said yes” Hermione giggled and Hari grinned

“Wicked!!” she said pleased “I guess I really need to find that date now”

“Neville?”

“Going with Ginny” Hari replied getting up to get a quill and a piece of parchment. She was writing a letter; it was less embarrassing if he refused her.

They talked down in the common room and Hari seemed to remind the twins they actually had to ask the girls they wanted to go to the ball with.

Blaise looked at his desk in potions to see a letter. It was a request from Potter if he would be her partner to the Ball. That if he answered she’d be thankful for it. The conditions were only that he sit with her for dinner and the opening dance. After that he was free to do as he pleased and be with whom he pleased.

Did she really think he would just abandon her on a night of the Ball for his own pleasure? That was just not right. He looked at her as she was fighting with her potion. He watched her freeze up over something and her potion exploded. She covered her face with her arms only to blink as a containment spell covered the cauldron and that part of her desk.

She jumped as Professor Snape glowered down at her, she looked extremely nervous and like a bunny ready to bolt or have a heart attack. Once he vanished her potion, she smacked her head against the desk repetitively for a minute.

Weasley said something from beside her and everyone heard the resounding smack of her hand connecting with his face. Snape was startled as she gathered her things and walked out of the room. Her neck and ears were flushed red as she stomped out. Professor Snape didn’t even take points. He was smirking at the hand print on Weasley’s face. It was a very good one. Max was on his feet whining as he chased after Potter.

Blaise once class was over found her waiting outside the dungeons for her Granger. He walked up to her. He smiled at her, she looked nervous. The puppy was laying at her feet gnawing on the same bones from class.

“So, my answer is yes, but you’re stuck with me for the whole night, I’m not going to ditch you part way through, it would be rude. My mother raised me better then that”

Hari was blushing and looked embarrassed “Sorry, it’s just this is the first time I’ve done something like this.”

Blaise raised an eyebrow at that statement. “Even more reason for me to stay with you the whole night”

She looked at him surprised. Had no one bothered to even talk to her about this or willing to be around her for something like this. He sighed shaking his head. “Just keep me posted on what’s going on” he said waving her off and walking away before anyone actually noticed what they were doing.

Hari who’d been complaining about the Ball to Persephone was surprised when she walked in one day after classes to her dorm room to find a box sitting on her bed. Max was all over it meaning it was from the Underworld.

Inside was a letter which she opened. It was from her step-mother. Persephone had bought her a proper dress for the ball that would fit and if it wasn’t exact, no one would notice. She’s also added everything she would need for it. Also, she mentioned asking a girly girl for help getting ready that night as she wasn’t allowed to come to the Underworld for her prep and Persephone wasn’t allowed up right now, or her mother was going to find her and she was avoiding being nagged at. 

Hari was fairly sure she’d rather be in the Underworld then here right now. Why hadn’t she taken her Father’s offer to leave again? She was laying in the bath, wide awake because sleep never properly came at night, never had. That golden egg that she had yet to open was sitting beside her instead of Max who was sleeping on her bed. She knew she had to get started on it and she seriously didn’t want to do it. She flicked her wand to make a silencing charm around her, Hermione would be seriously annoyed if she found out that Hari was actually making her grades lower then her intellect to keep Hermione happy. Also, ghosts were very helpful at three in the morning when she couldn’t sleep. The fact that sitting still was trained into her, not natural didn’t help either.

She finally decided now was the time. She opened the egg up. It screamed and screeched at her. She plunged it into the water to get it to tone it down… except something was wrong. The shrieking was gone… the water should only have dampened it.

She dunked under the water. The egg had voices and a true song coming from it now. She surfaced gasping for air. No freaking way! That was seriously mental.

However, one of the older girls came in and Hari had to sneak the egg out and get herself out of the bath. Best no one know about this just yet.

Hari was mulling it over for days.

The last day before holidays arrived and Hari saw first hand just how affected Ron was by Veela. Hari was outright glad she wasn’t still friends with the idiot that embarrassed himself so badly in front of everyone.

She had walked down for dinner when she saw Fleur trap Cedric in the hall and was doing the typical girl hair flick while turning her Veela charm to max. Hari could tell it was affecting him but at the same time, he was stuttering through something, she was too far away to hear it.

Ron however was hit full on with the charm and he like a dumb ass charmed idiot walked right up to her. The squeaky yell of “WILL YOU GO TO THE BALL WITH ME!” from Ron made everyone stop and stare. Ron came to his senses when she cut the charm just to get rid of him. He turned bright red and RAN.

Hari looked at Cedric come to his senses blushing; Hari caught those words in the quiet. “I’m sorry I already have a Dance partner”

The two girls just beside Hari groaned in disappointment.

“Who did he ask?” one girl demanded

“Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker.” another girl said annoyed. “He walked right past me to ask her!”

Hari met Hermione at dinner and told her what happened. Hermione laughed. Neville sat beside them blushing. Max was under the table scarfing the steaks she’d tossed down for him.

“Watch her though, Ginny can get a little handsy.” Hermione said having turned him down and caught Ginny telling a few of her friends she’d been asked to go. They were all a little jealous of her. She’d stayed quiet for all of a few days.

“So, Potter, who you going with?” Malfoy asked all snarky.

“Not you” Hari sassed seconds after it was out of his mouth. She then got to filling up her plate ignoring he was even there. Hermione was choking on her juice and Neville stared at her dumbfounded then the laughing filled the air as Malfoy started turning ever so slightly pink.

“Oh of course, wouldn’t want to admit your going with Weasley after he embarrassed himself.” Malfoy snarked smirking

Hari glared at him “I do believe he doesn’t realize I’m actually a girl” She smiled “But no I’m not going with the weasel” she went back to her food completely ignoring the shocked blond as she started up a new conversation with Hermione and Neville. He walked away frowning as Ginny came in to tell that that Ron had utterly lost it upstairs and the twins had started picking on him.

Malfoy didn’t bring up the conversation again. The snow started falling and covering the school and the grounds. When end of term finally came around the school barely emptied. It was rather hard to spot younger student, as most of them had gone home outside of the ones like Hari who hated going home or couldn’t.

The Twins were showing off their brilliance with pranks over the holidays. Hari had even talked to them about funding. Hari was more then willing to give them a yearly sum that their mother wouldn’t question too hard if she found out about it until they were out of school then she was so fully investing in their joke shop, Molly be damned!

Hari sighed leaning against the rim of the tub, Max was rolled onto his back in the corner rolling around in the water that had been tracked over there. She’d finally heard all of the song. What a song it was. She was lounging going through the stories she knew… she sat up cringing, she was going to have to borrow that damn book and actually read it. She’s been avoiding Hogwarts a History… or she could just poise the question to Hermione out of curiosity. 

She groaned. It was getting cold and now she didn’t want to get out of the water knowing the trip to her bed was going to be chilly. She managed it, though she was seriously felt dumb for not buying flannel pajamas, only using extra tees and cotton shorts.

The next morning Hari posed the question to Hermione if Hogwarts, a History had anything about the lake in it.

Hermione looked at her confused “Sure, there’s the giant squid and a village of Merrows? Mermaids anyway. I think it gives a warning about Grindylows and mentions that every once and a while a pod of Scottish selkies visit.”

“Oh, thanks” Hari muttered looking at her scrambled eggs.

“Why?”

Hari smiled “Just curious. I was just thinking about it last night, that’s all” Hari said

Hermione nodded “I’ll let you borrow my copy to read if you want” Hermione offered

Hari shook her head. “It was just a before bed mind wander”


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas day had finally arrived. Hari rolled over. She opened her eyes out of instinct… she let out a scream as all she saw were big green eyes. She toppled over the side of her bed and hit the floor. Dobby as that’s who the green eyes belonged ran around looking at her worried. Max was growling at Dobby, who squeaked in response.

The other girls were now awake. Hermione was looking up blurry, as her hair was more of a disaster then normal. “wa appened?” Hermione blundered out

“Dobby scared me” Hari said lay back on the floor. “It’s fine, Max” 

The other girls grumbled and rolled over going back to sleep. Max stopped growling but was no longer a stuffy to cuddle either. Even Hermione passed out again after the scare. Hari chuckled; she gave Dobby his present hoping he’d also bring Winky’s gift down. Dobby was really excited about his socks she made sure there were two pairs as he seemed to dislike matching socks. Winky was getting a sewing kit, maybe she’d embroider her own tea towel as Hari told her she was allowed to do. Hari had also bought Dumbledore a pair of socks for Christmas too, making sure they got delivered with the rest of the gifts. 

She never managed to go back to sleep as she started looking at her gifts. It was still such an odd concept to her. She smiled seeing her usual Weasley sweater, green with a dragon on the front that she so blamed Charlie for with a smile. She pulled it on over her tee, because it was nice and cozy as always. It came with mince pies too, Max snagged one for each head and was snacking on them on the floor, there wasn’t enough room on the bed in his opinion. She opened Sirius’s which turned out to be a pen knife with attachments that would unlock any door and undo any knot. It was a neat piece of spell work. Remus had managed to find some pictures of Sirius and him in their school years for her. She was delighted to add them to her album. She swore she’d make sure he could see it whenever he needed to when she saw him next. She opened Hagrid’s gift which turned out to be all her favorite sweets.

Hermione stirred as Hari had opened the gift from her dad. It was pretty obvious just from the wrapping job. Hari was sitting there laughing holding up a pair of black flannel pajamas with skulls and puppy paws prints all over it with ‘Welcome to Hell’ on the shirt with a Cerberus sitting on a pile of skeletons underneath the words.

Hermione frowned as she sat up “Are those Skulls?” she asked rubbing her eyes

“Yes” Hari said grinning then turned the shirt around.

Hermione fell back on her bed groaning “Barking mad” she muttered then sighed sitting up again to open her own presents, she wasn’t used to not being at home for this. Hari usually had her dorm to herself this time of year.

Hari put the pajamas to the side, she was so wearing those tonight! She opened Persephone’s gift. She gasped. It was a French Barrette with three jeweled roses of brilliant colours on it. 

Hermione was frowning and came over gasping as well. “Who sent that to you? Your uncle?”

“His wife” Hari answered staring at it. “He sent me the Pajamas” she said smiling there were tears in her eyes. Hermione let her have her privacy, mostly so she could finish opening her own gifts.

Hermione was actually expecting the response to her gift. Hari ran up to her and hugged her happily telling her thank you on repeat all while grinning like an idiot. She sat there as Hermione opened Her gift from Hari.

“Oh” Hermione was staring at the simple but pretty necklace. It was an orange cat pendent with bright yellow eyes. Hari wouldn’t admit to making it for her in the Underworld. Hermione wore it around that day.

Hermione was grinning as they dressed and went to breakfast with Neville and the twins, Max begging for food as per normal. They spent most of the morning in the tower laughing with everyone. Hari was nose deep in her new quidditch book, Max determined to make a poor bookrest in her lap, Hermione was in a completely different book but enjoying it equally. They came out of them for lunch which was bigger than Hari had ever seen in the castle.

After that the snowball fight started. Being pelted in the head by a snowball thrown by Viktor was not expected. The fact that the twins managed to pelt him in the face twice said much for their aim. The fact that Hari was specifically targeting Ron was noticed and they all did it just because brothers are assholes.

Max was catching snowballs snapping them in his jaws if he wasn’t just ruining the pristine snow by running and rolling in it, all three tongues hanging out. Hermione even got dragged into the fight for a bit. At 5 o’clock Hermione dragged Hari to go get ready. Mostly because the two of them needed to calm their hair down to put up properly. The girls waved. Hari really wanting to go back to the fight. Viktor seemed to abandon it shortly after that. The twins dragged a few other people into the fight and it was off again.

Hari was really not looking forward to the pre-ball prep. She was cringing as she tried and barely managed to do most of her make-up only for Lavender and Parvati take one look at her and whimpered.

Hari watched all her hard work vanish as Lavender and Parvati were now doing her make-up. Hermione, the traitor, had finished getting ready while the other two were distracted and fled the room leaving Hari behind. Hari were surprisingly pretty with the make-up applied. The two make-up artists were quite impressed with themselves. Max had somehow made himself invisible on her bed, and he had no interest in the squealy girls.

Hari managed to shoo them away from her hair. There had to be a rather specific hairstyle to get the net to go on properly. She also had to put her circlet on… Persephone had told her to in Bold letters when she’d written. She managed to get all her hair contained, she was debating cutting it off if it was going to be such an annoyance. She frowned as the black wire of the hair net vanished in her black curls leaving the white fires to stand out so strongly. It quite literally looked like she had stones set into her hair and no reason for them to stick. Her dress was easy to get into and the other girls were too distracted to be seriously jealous of her jewelry.

She managed to slip out of the room and used the shadows to slip out of the common room undetected, leaving Max to sleep. Thankfully her sandals had matched the dress so well that she didn’t actually have to wear heels she wasn’t familiar with. Especially as she was darting down the passages to avoid turning around and burying her head under her pillow with Max. 

Blaise was waiting at base of the stairs entrance hall. He spotted Hari and he stopped thinking. She looked like a Greek goddess in a green dress with black accents. Her hair was done up and he could see a circlet around her head with an opal set into the middle where it sat on her forehead. The sheer black train that flowed behind her from the shoulder just added to the image. As she got closer, he realized she had emeralds set into the bust of the dress and had a huge opal set into the center of a choker. Opals also adorned her hair in a black net he only noticed due to how close she was to him now; he’d originally thought they were pearls. He took her hand and kissed it ignoring the black opera gloves she was wearing. There was a small silver bracelet there with opals set into it around her wrist. She was blushing as she took the last step into his offered arm. They were noticed by quite a few people gawking at them both, but mostly Hari.

Blaise looked around him again. The Beauxbaton girls were in satin or silk robes, most in shades of blue, Delacour’s were silvery grey which stuck out sharply, but so did one of the girls brilliant red robes. Hari was wearing shawl mostly to hide how sheer her dress was, Hari didn’t seem to be actually bothered by it but at least one professor was going to lose their marbles over it if they noticed.

Blaise barely glanced at Malfoy and Parkinson as they walked in. Daphne who had almost been his date was currently sliding up to an older Hufflepuff, she had that grin on her face, he almost pitted the Hufflepuff, but he seemed to have a matching grin. Blaise absently wondered who out of the two of them if either was going to suffer more. Or was it going to be him?

The doors opened to show the Durmstrang students. He looked at Krum’s date to see Granger, it wasn’t hard to see it, even if the rest of the school thought it was a great transformation, she just never bothered to look this good. However, he was distracted as the Champions and their dates, meaning him had to gather in one spot while the rest of the school filed into the Great Hall. Hari was fidgeting with something; he’s just noticed the skull with obsidian eyes hanging around her neck. Hari smiled at Granger in front of her. They were both nervous, Hari looked a little ill almost. Granger took one of Hari’s hand and squeezed it.

“It’s fine” Granger said smiling “You’re not wearing heels”

The nervous Giggle that escaped his date was actually cute. Who knew?

Krum nodded to Blaise. They were finally allowed into the hall. They walked through the crowd to the large round table at the top of the hall. Blaise just managed to catch Hari as she almost tripped on her feet. She was seriously blushing.

They made it to the table and they ordered food. Krum pulled the two into a conversation with Granger. It was actually interesting.

“Vere is the Puppy?” Krum asked

Blaise looked confused, was he talking about the Cerberus that had taken to following Hari?

“Asleep on my bed. We tired him out today with all the running around” Hari admitted

Krum actually looked disappointed but couldn’t say anything when Dumbledore leaned over the table with a twinkle in his eyes. “Miss Potter. I must admit, these socks are very comfortable!”

Hari was grinning “I’m glad you are enjoying your Christmas present” Hari said

The others were looking confused

“Was that why we went looking for socks?” Granger asked looking stunned

Hari smiled “But of course!” she said amused. She’d finally settled on a pair of plush red socks with bright yellow stars on them. The headmaster had apparently decided to wear them tonight.

Hari had laughed a little too hard when Granger tried to teach Krum how to say her name. Blaise wasn’t too far off either just better at hiding it. He never wanted to let Granger live that down.

Then the horror for Hari started. The opening dance. Blaise was leading her through the dance with ease. He was actually surprised she didn’t step on his toes. Soon other pairs started dancing and they were no longer being stared at. Blaise made sure to keep her on the dance floor for the quicker song that followed to see how she did. It was surprising how well she caught up, though she did slip a little on a slick spot on the floor tumbling into him that he disguised as a turn under his arm. She just went with it extraordinarily light on her feet.

They stopped to get drinks, Blaise and Hari weren’t tired per say but the dance floor had gotten a little too crowded for the two of them. Granger dropped down stopping in her own dancing to sit beside Hari. She was flushed and breathless.

Krum joined them soon enough and the two girls were calling him Viktor not Krum. It was weird. Especially when Hari and Krum started talking Quidditch. Granger rolled her eyes. “So, how are you enjoying having to babysit Hari?” Granger asked him smiling

“Its being an escort, not a babysitter” Blaise said slightly offended

“Wait for it” Granger muttered into her glass. A few hours later Blaise would understand the comment. Hari attracted trouble and chaos.

They were out in the garden avoiding the noise when it happened. They stumbled upon Hagrid and Madame Maxine talking about Giants, and the two being half giants.

She looked back to see Blaise grinning with a water beetle in a jar looking excited, he even laughed maniacally. Blaise looked from the beetle to her and shrugged off her weird look “It’s an incredible rare Skeeter beetle.”

The raised eyebrow told him she wasn’t believing it.

“It’s a Slytherin joke, I’m either going to feed it to Draco at breakfast or he’s going to find it in his bed.”

Hari rolled her eyes and let out a snort.

“So? What’s bad about giants?” Hari asked as they crept out farther away from the argument.

“They as a species are violent, ill tempered and carnivorous, not really caring about what they eat. They also have seriously strong resistance against magic” Blaise explained as they walked in the garden.

“So, half giants mean?”

“Most think they are the same. But…”

“Hagrid is way too much of a softy” Hari argued “Madame Maxine… she’s too highly respected for her to be like that”

“It seems to come down to the person. I’ve also met a really nasty half giant.” He stated showing her a scar on his arm, it went easily from just a bit up from his wrist diagonally to his elbow before it ran off the side of his forearm. “I won the fight, but my arm looked like I’d almost cut it in half for a week”

Hari looked really bothered by the scar. Blaise distracted her by getting her to dance more. He wasn’t a big fan of the twisted sisters, but it was better than some of the stuff on WWN.

The night ended with Hermione carrying her heels and Hari blushing as they waved to their dates for the evening.

They giggled darting up the stairs. Hari and Hermione thought nothing of grabbing the fronts of their skirts in a clump and lifting them as they darted up the stairs. Two of the other girls and a few boys that saw were utterly scandalized as the dresses were lifted to around their knees.

The two friends were chatting all the way to the edge. “So, did you get a kiss?” Hari asked

Hermione blushed and smiled at the floor. “Yes” she said softly smiling even bigger “He’s just so…so cute!” Hermione said “I know he doesn’t look it but he’s so sweet and awkward, it’s adorable”

Hari smiled remember the kiss she’d gotten on the cheek from her date. “Boys… I’m not entirely sure what to do with them” Hari said blushing even harder.

“Neither am I” Hermione muttered blushing.

They were chatting restlessly. Hari was delighted as she got into her new pajamas. The other girls were looking at them Horrified as Hari was in her glory. She curled up with Max, mostly shoving him over slightly so she could actually get into bed.

That night she dreamed of a girl that looked like her in second year, she was being judged in the Underworld. Hari watched the girl with black eyes and marked with moonlight, run up to a woman that very much resembled her. It had to be the mother as they embraced and cried.

Hari refused to get out of bed the next day. That dream was just so… heartbreaking. It was because it moved to show a boy about ten crying in a dark place begging for his sister back. She knew it was the little brother because he looked at her and he had the same black eyes and face. Features she frowned noticing resembled her own. She was jolted from the dream rudely. She was muttering rude words as Lavender and Parvati were giggling too loudly. Hermione finally, like finally dragged Hari out of bed with the temptation of food.

Hari was yawning as she ignored robes for pants and her Weasley Jumper. She wasn’t the only one only getting out of bed for food. Everyone else obviously didn’t want to be awake or doing anything.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione and Viktor walked into the library to find Hari surrounded by books. They had been looking for her as she’d just vanished and they went there to see if she would find them instead. Both stood there stunned. Hari’s hair had fallen out of it’s hair pin. She’d obviously been here all night, she had bags under her eyes and there were shadows leaking from her. Hermione had noticed she hadn’t been in bed a lot in the last month, but to find out she was here reading was a bit of a shock. Max was lounging asleep under the table.

“Hari?” Hermione called out

Eyes flashed with fire as she looked at them, there was a growl of frustration coming from her. She pushed away from the book, “I can’t find it!” she hissed gripping her hair as she stared at the book again.

“Find what?” Hermione asked

“The answer!” She yelled, annoyed as all hell. “I know what the next task is but I don’t know how to complete it in the time span. Everything I’ve managed to find so far takes three months or more to complete. There’s no skill I have that can help me with this damned task!”

“You figured out the egg too?” Viktor stated

“What’s going on?”

“Underwater. The next task is underwater!” Hari said holding her head now in despair. “We have to survive at least an hour underwater. How the bloody Fuck am I going to manage that!?”

“There’s the bubble head charm… but even I can’t do it and I don’t know if it would work underwater.” Hermione said pathetically 

They looked at Viktor. “I do not know. I’m a shark Animagus”

Hari blinked then giggled the tension just slipped from her “So land really is the only one you have the issue with”

Viktor gave her a ‘die’ look. The girls giggled. Then it died as Hari went back to devouring books. Hermione and Viktor helped. Viktor wasn’t much use as he was more interested in the books themselves then helping skim.

Neville was nervous as he came and sat down with them. “What are you looking for?” Neville asked

“Something that will make me breath underwater” Hari stated bluntly

Neville blinked and pulled out his book. Hari blinked at it as Neville turned to a specific page. Gillyweed…

“Neville, you are a genius!” Hari cried jumping up from her seat to hug him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Neville was seriously confused then blushed before he smiled shyly. “I only know it because Professor Moody told me it might do me some good to read something like this because I liked plants.”

Hari was grinning “Even better. You calming down better now?”

“Professor Snape still scares me but Potions is a little easier knowing what the plants we use do” Neville said smiling

As they were prepping to go to Hogsmeade in the middle of January the girls went to go pick up Viktor to find him taking a swim in the Black lake. He came to the shore to them standing there giving him the ‘You’re fucking insane’ look.

“Vot?” He asked

“You’re completely bonkers!” the two girls stated in unison blushing. Hari actually looked away. By the Gods he was all freaking muscle! She spotted Cedric and Cho Chang walking past. Cho looked like she was blushing and Cedric looked a little Jealous looking at Viktor’s body.

He got dried off and dressed meeting the girls who were talking to Neville outside the ship. Neville was going off about a plant or another when he arrived. Neville looked really nervous, but that seemed to be his standby from what Viktor had seen. No one commented as Max was standing beside her, he was easily to Hari’s waist now.

They walked like they had the last time. However, Max in his attempt to get the tree branch, as a stick wasn’t big enough anymore, he knocked a few people over. Hari had to run over laughing to apologise for her overly large puppy. Viktor did it as well he as the one that threw the stick. They walked around Hogsmeade. Viktor was still mildly confuddled by butterbeer. He’d had it hot and cold and didn’t seem to care either way.

Hari poked her head into the potions shop. She managed to run into Professor Snape for the first time out in public. He didn’t change, at all. But he had also stopped being seriously antagonistic to her. She would give him the grudging respect he deserved even if he was still an arse. 

She walked around the shop looking with Neville for Gillyweed. It was the first and so far, the only thing she’d found that would work that she could actually get a hold of. She’d even started looking in mythology for ideas. Nothing she could get though. She bought a small bundle of freshwater and saltwater Gillyweed. Neville was nervous as he’d read that there were differences in the quality and the time it worked. Hari was determined to test it before the event just to be sure.

On the way back to the castle Hari walked up to the lake, pulling off her boot and sock to dip her foot in the water. Neville and Hermione both twitched. Hari let out a squeak of “Cold!” she hopped back and stuck her foot back in its sock. “This task is going to suck!” she announced hopping to get her boot back on.

They walked back and the others were frowning as Hari was lost in though before she smiled.

“I know that look.” The twins spotted them grinning. “What are you planning?”

Hari smiled big “You’ll see!” she chirped

The twins shared a look then pouted “Come on! We want in~” they whined

She smiled “It’s not that kind of thing” she said smiling and walking past then grinning.

She also wasn’t going to get pulled down by her robes. That meant swimsuit… could she stick warming charms or runes into her bathing suit. She smiled, the riot she was going to cause with her bikini was going to be wicked. Hence the twins couldn’t help her.

She took time to learn the runes she needed for the warming runes that she then stitched with great care into the inside of her bathing suit. She’d remove them after the task if needed.

She’d been keeping all the men in her life updated. But with this new development, that she finally broke down to explain to her father, even that she’d found a way to do the task. She didn’t know or predict the chaos that she started with that one either.

Hades looked at his daughter’s letter and swore. She was going into Poseidon’s domain without protection. Poseidon was forgiving but lately he wasn’t in the best of moods, distracted by his half-blood son. Hades could not blame him for being distracted by his own Half-blood children. How the hell did the other gods and Goddess handle the stress of watching these mortals run around nearly getting themselves killed… he was going to ignore the thoughts of his Brothers’ children.

Hades sighed. Persephone was humming in her garden, to think she’d even managed to grow things in the Underworld. They were different and twisted compared to her above world plants, but they were still beautiful. He told her he was going out to see his brother about something. She frowned “Which one?”

“Seaweed Head” He answered

His wife giggled then waved him good-bye and calling a ‘Good Luck’ to him before going back to her plants. He smiled seeing the luminescent snowdrops she was tending to oh so carefully. 

Hades walked into Atlantis, Poseidon’s seat of power to see he’d gone on one of his wanders. Hades ignored his sister-in-law, a nasty little Nereid. He found not Poseidon but Triton. This was a much better meeting then he’d hoped for. Triton was much easier to bargain with. After all the Father of Sirens was already a partner in crime from centuries ago.

Hades walked right up to Triton’s office. He rasped his knuckles on the door of shells and corral. Triton looked up obviously expecting someone else from the change in expression and the shock on his face. It then turned to delight. It wasn’t his father or mother.

“Uncle, what brings you here?” Triton asked swimming over to embrace his uncle.

Hades returned it. He never had an issue with this nephew, his father and the rest of the family was a crap shoot though. Hades was a little nervous. But not too much as he’d helped Triton get rid of his half-brother Theseus for a good amount of time, due to his entrapment in the Underworld. Then there was the standing invite to Triton to come over and poke at the annoying deceased demi-god.

“Tell me, I think I have something you will enjoy” Triton offered Hades a seat away from the desk bringing out a bottle of wine, it was a good one too.

Hades sipped from the glass. It was good. Swirling the glass Hades explained about Hari and what she was doing. How she’d looked everywhere and the best she could come up was Gillyweed but didn’t want to trust it would work but if that was her best option, she’d take it. Triton actually agreed with her. It was an iffy one. That she was testing fresh against salt was smart but also as risky as his father’s temper.

Triton set his glass down and went to his bookshelf. He picked up a small seashell inlayed chest that carried little white pearls with a rainbow sheen inside.

“You would allow me to gift her a pearl?” Hades asked relieved and a little stunned.

Triton knew this was no ordinary girl, it wasn’t even a Lover, this was how Triton was when he’d had his daughters, this was a family bond to a child, not as lovers. He opened the top of the box and out fell two white pearls. He handed one of these pearls to Hades, “So long as she’s got it in her mouth, she’s be able to breath”

Hades nodded. Hades thanked his nephew tucking the pearl away. Then brought up going to the Underworld to torment the little shit that was his dead half-brother. Hades grinned as they had an arrangement.

But Triton brought up where Hari had come from. Hades had to explain that even if she was younger then Triton she was actually born before him. She’d been stolen and taken out of time being dropped into this time. So technically none of the vows they took after her birth applied which was why he was smirking. Triton actually laughed at the brilliant loop holes his Uncle was using. They talked of things past and present, even the growing concern of the Prophecy to come. What Hades hadn’t mentioned was how old his daughter was. She was Older than Poseidon’s mortal son.

They parted. Triton promising to come visit as soon as his father finished his latest temper tantrum to come torture his half-brother. Hades then informed him of the living spare in the same cell that was free game if he wanted to mess with that one as well. After all he was already plotting to kill him soon enough. He’d already heard most of the plan that involved killing his daughter to resurrect the scum trying to kill her.

Hari saw Hades in a dream later that night where he explained how to use the pearl and how to open the gold clasp on the seashell trinket box, she was awed by the seashells it was made off. It had a large normal looking shell but Hades had seemed to dust it with gold and sealed it in a clear coat. The hinge was where the shells connected at the seam was also gold.

Hari woke up her hand wrapped around the trinket box. She smiled at it, tucking it neatly into her trunk beside her golden egg. Though she had one problem… why did clocks have to magickly speed up when you’re nervous!!!!! She could not believe how quickly time was passing. She was seriously hating Time and Fate right now. She was finished her prep, had the pearl and now all that was left to do the task… tomorrow! She crashed out barely registering Hermione wasn’t in the room.

She saw the boy from before. He was in a stone maze, talking to a familiar face. King Minos, a judge of the Underworld. She’d seen him before due to wandering in the Underworld. The boy and Ghost didn’t notice her but they were doing practice of Underworld skills. Hari had had some of theses lessons already.

The day of the task arrived. Hari dressed for the task, her robes over her bikini. It was a little chilly, but the warming charms were doing wonders. She waited for Hermione, but she didn’t come to breakfast, even Viktor looked at her worried. Neville sat beside her and asked were Hermione was. Hari even waved at Blaise who seemed too jittery, he smiled at her but obviously was having issues sitting still.

Hari shrugged “When in doubt to the library!” she said and found nothing. They were both frowning as they walked with the other Champions down to the lawn. They were standing by the judges’ table while the rest of the school was in stands overlooking the lake. Hari didn’t think this was that kind of task being they weren’t going to see a lot if the task was underwater… weird. But hey wizards.

They were getting ready for the task. Viktor ditched his robes wearing only swim trunks with his wand ready. Hari did much the same pulling her robes over her head, the rippling gasp that filled the air caused her to smirk. She revealed the white with black poke-a-dot string bikini she was wearing. All of them looked utterly scandalized as the muggle born were more horrified, she was going into the lake like that verse not wearing enough clothes. Blaise was impressed having been pulled out of the dark ages due to Italian summers. He was impressed she was wearing that much; he’d seen more then his fair share of topless women on the beach to care.

“GO HARI!!” she heard the twins and a few others yell. They thought it was a great prank.

Viktor raised an eyebrow as all of the judges were scandalized with all the other wizarding born. So much for the ankle being oh so scandalous. Fleur looked amused and shivered; she was in her school robes. Cedric blushed and wasn’t looking at her, he was also in robes. They were half and half when it came to clothes. 

She had her wand tucked into the thigh holster, her knife from the Underworld strapped to her thigh too. The gold cuff on her arm was glinting the sunlight off it, she never took the thing off, why would she start now. She tucked the pearl into her cheek leaving the trinket box on top of her robes. The pearl wasn’t reusable but she wanted to keep it as a souvenir. She sighed clutching at the skull pendent hanging around her neck.

The signal was given and they were off. They were all running and diving into the water. Hari watched Viktor flash into a shark and take off swimming. Hari sending out her soul sense found where the merrows were. It was a little disorienting as there were a large amount of them all clustered together. She swam in that direction. Maybe she did have skills that allowed for this sort of thing.

Hari seemed to be the first to arrive at the underwater village. She almost wished she could show Hermione and Neville this. They would be so into it. She found the song to be pleasant even on repeat if a little haunting. Hari reached the treasure that was taken… she was not impressed, they were people. But what was Ron doing there? She understood Hermione and Cho. The little girl tied to the end of the tail looked too much like Fleur to be a coincidence.

Hari was distracted as Fleur left the water, it was violent and Hari could feel her panic even as deep as she was. Well that was one she was taking. She swam over to the little girl, glad that her father had a pool in the palace that she learned to swim in embarrassingly enough. She pulled the black blade from its sheath; the ripple of power made the Merrows that had almost attacked her back off scared. She cut the girl free. She just sorts of floated there. Weird…

Hari went to cut Hermione loose however she watched a familiar shark now with a lower human body with very familiar shorts already trying to chew at the kelp around her ankle. Hari threw a rock at Viktor and the shark seemed to clue into how dangerous his freeing attempt was. He used his wand to cut the kelp and took off with Hermione.

Hari was treading water in a sense looking at the last two hostages. If it was what she though Cho should be Cedric’s but why was Ron down here? If she eliminated the obvious choices left, it meant that Ron was her hostage… who the hell decided this??

She was still frowning and trying to figure out if she really was supposed to take Ron when Cedric… using the bubble head charm came up and snagged Cho Chang using a knife from his pocket to cut her free. He yelled at her to get moving before taking off for the surface.

Hari wanted to scream. She would not miss Ron if he drowned, but damn if she wanted to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys look at her disappointed, she didn’t want to make Ginny cry again either. She wanted to stomp her foot and glared at the snoring Ron… who the bloody hell chose her hostage?!

She grumbled cutting Ron’s kelp rope and grabbed him by the back of his robes collar catching the little girl around the waist.

Ron was slowing her down too much and it was pissing her off. She was almost there so she decided to pull a little prank on the bastard. She used her fire to… ignite a little gas bubble under Ron. She directed him with a little magic and it was like a cannon how he launched through the water. Apparently, they were closer to the surface then she thought as she surfaced, the little girl woke up and freaked out a little beside her. Air and fire beings didn’t belong underwater. Who though that was a good idea she didn’t know? Probably the same person that made Ron her hostage.

They heard the scream of complete and utter terror above them as Ron was arching in his fall towards the shore. He belly-flopped about ten feet from the shore, how unfortunate. He was spitting out words never to be repeated to Mrs. Weasley as he stood up and slushed out of the water. Hari covered the girl’s ears so she didn’t hear a word of them as they treaded water. Once the tirade stopped, mostly because Percy was giving Ron an earful, they swam to the shore, Hari was mostly swimming with the little girl holding on to her.

Fleur was running into the water to hug her sister. It seemed she hadn’t realized what was under the water till the first Champion had surfaced. Max came running at her after pacing the last hour and a bit at the lake’s edge, Hari was knocked back underwater screaming as the puppy jumped on her she sat up sputtering then giggled as the puppy was licking her. She finally got the puppy to calm down enough for her to stand.

Hari gathered her hair and squeezed the water out of her hair. Max running circles around her as she trudged out of the water. She walked up to the Judges’ table. “So, who was the taken thing I’d sorely miss?” Hari asked politely as she was bundled into a blanket. Madame Pomfrey was doing it more to conserve her modesty then anything else.

The judges blinked at her. “I grabbed the little girl because I though she might be the right one… and I didn’t know Fleur knew Ron enough to miss him?”

There was choking coming from all around her. Hermione blinked “Why did you stay then?” she demanded being tucked into Viktor’s arms also bundled in a blanket.

“I was originally going to grab you but I was distracted by the little girl and then Viktor stole you. Then Cedric grabbed Cho before I could figure out who my hostage was. Being Fleur was knocked out and the little girl looked too much like her that left Ron…”

“But you haven’t talked since October” Hermione stated frowning

“Right!” Hari cried “Neville or Blaise would have made sense, even Fred or George would have made more sense” Hari complained grabbing her robes and the trinket box. She spat the pearl out into her hand, she rubbed it clean on the blanket and tucked it back into the shell box. She tucking the box in a robe pocket. She dropped to sit beside the two of them frowning

She looked up to see Fleur ready to cry. She kissed both of Hari’s cheeks “You saved ‘er even though she was not your ‘ostage. Zank you” she said now actually crying, she was very pretty when she did.

“Any time, just try not to need saving often” Hari said grinning

Fleur gave a watery bell like laugh. She then returned to her little sister, Gabrielle from the shouting earlier, to cling to the little girl.

They all looked up as they were bundled up into a line. Ron was seriously miffed he wasn’t accepted into the small huddle that had formed. The judges were making a similar one whispering feverishly.

Then the scores were given. Viktor got the highest for being the first to return with his hostage, the fact that he was an animagus was not mentioned calling it incomplete transfiguration. Cedric being second just outside of the time got cut points but not a lot. Fleur muttered that she should get no points for failing the task, took her small number with dignity. Hari, they decided to give points between Krum and Cedric due to being the first to arrive at the hostages and grabbing the remaining ones... something about having moral fiber… whatever, she got to send Ron twenty feet into the air… they had cut points for that of course.

Madame Pomfrey bundled them all up and herded them to the castle to get dry clothes on.

The new downside to Ron having been a hostage was that he was bragging about how he’d fended off the merrows. The stories got more and more elaborate, more daring. Most had even forgotten about his twenty-foot fly followed by the belly flop. Few noticed that Hermione had even stopped talking to him as she was teased about being Krum’s hostage.

“Hey!” Ron said walking up to the girls in the Great Hall during the busiest time of the day. To boost his reputation again.

“Fuck off!” Hermione and Hari turned and spoke in unison as Ron tried to talk to them.

That’s when the entire school realized something was wrong. To see the Puppy Cerberus that was getting quite big, growling with the fur standing on end was almost terrifying. 

“Settle” Hari commanded turning away.

Hermione followed suit. They jolted at the howl of pain that filled the air behind them. The whole castle jumped and looked at Ron who was now trying to put out his flaming robes while running around the hall, before they ripped when they caught on something. Most of the girls screamed as Ron wasn’t wearing a whole lot under his robes… He ran screaming from the Great Hall.

“My apologies, didn’t think he was wearing that under his robes” Malfoy apologized to the Slytherin girls who were horrified.

Not a single person believed him after he told his stories again with a twist three days later, brushing off Malfoy’s attack as perfectly planned, even saying he’d curse Malfoy back in the Great Hall. No one would even give him the time of day. When he got shunned worse than Hari it was pretty bad. It got to the point that wherever Ron sat in the common room everyone would either get up and move or ignore that he even existed. He’d fallen into more then one rage over it.


	11. Chapter 11

Hogsmeade weekend found Hari ditching the others with her little picnic basket. She used the cover of the shadows to slip unnoticed to the meeting place she’d been given by Sirius in his last letter. She was a little pissed he was here but she knew he couldn’t help it. She passed the cottages that had become few and far between to an area where even they avoided. It was actually fascinating to see how normal the houses were.

Hari met Padfoot in his shaggy black glory carrying newspapers. She followed the dog, her puppy right beside her. Max was very interested in Sirius as they had never met before. Max seemed to be fine with her mutt godfather… that took on a whole different meaning now though as her Godly Father wasn’t here.

They made it to a cave in the mountains. Max barely managed to get into the cave, it was rather funny to watch. Hari bowed to Buckbeak who was laying near the back of the cave on a bed of straw, she got a bow in reply. Hari sat down on the Ground as Sirius became human once more. Hari handed over the basket she’d prepared for him. Sirius looked at her startled.

“What? You came all the way here, the least I could do was feed you two properly.” Hari stated Max was having a mini fight on which head got her lap.

Hari could see everything in the cave clearly, Sirius had been living here for a while. He looked bad and Hari didn’t want to tell him she could see how bad he looked, even if he was trying to use the cave to hide this fact from her.

Buckbeak was tossed the meat for him in the basket. Sirius looked seriously shocked as he kept pulling out more food. He frowned at her, as he pulled out two glass bottles of juice.

“I have two house elves serving me. They raided the kitchens when I asked” Hari stated

Sirius nodded and ate like the starving man he was. Hari mentioned Crouch’s absence at the tournament suffering Percy instead. It was then that Sirius told Hari how Crouch had thrown Him in Azkaban without a trial. Hari’s eyes went wide. “Say what?”

Sirius explained fully and Hari was miffed. She was now really glad she’d sent the bastard’s son to the Underworld… her eyes light up.

“Hari?”

“I have his son in a dungeon cell. He’s been ranting and raving about a plan to resurrect the Dark Lord for months.” Hari explained “What if… no never mind, that won’t work.” she frowned thinking

“How do we get the Ministry to look over his old cases? The ones he never actually gave trials too” Hari muttered thinking “I’ll have to ask Hermione; she’ll have a place to start at least”

Sirius smiled softly “Don’t worry about me too much Hari”

“Too bad, I’m going to no matter what you say, there’s only two of us to do it for you” Hari retorted thinking of Remus.

“So, tell me, what caused all the questions about your parents this year?” Sirius asked, they hadn’t really talked about it.

Hari explained everything, from Dudley nearly killing her over summer, then being brought to the Underworld, yes, the Greek one, and finding out that she was from there by accident. She then explained that she was actually a demi-god/ earth bound immortal as her birth mother wasn’t exactly human either. She’d been stolen not long after birth, before being given, most likely unknowingly stolen, to James and Lily Potter to raise for some reason.

Sirius frowned but informed her that he had been away from James and Lily when Lily went into labour, and didn’t return until two weeks after. He’d never seen the original kid as he’d known Lily was pregnant, you couldn’t miss her looking like she’d swallowed a Quaffle. Remus might know as he was there, but Hari informed him she’d already asked and got nothing.

Sirius sent her back to school and Hari summoned Winky and Dobby telling them to keep Sirius fed and if possible, get him looking somewhat suitable for public. That this was their secret was stressed. The house elves nodded and bowed. Sirius was a little shocked that he was getting fed regularly and they had even acquired robes that fit him somewhere. 

Hermione found her later and lectured her for vanishing. Neville looked a little confused as the others were fighting between laughing at Hari for getting lectured and frowning as Hermione was treating her like she didn’t know what she was doing or able to be responsible.

Hari knowing that Sirius was taken care of, took to bugging Hermione about wizarding laws. Hermione brought her to the library and showed her the section. Hermione was a little shocked at how quickly Hari was devouring the books. Between Hari’s natural inclination to sleep odd hours combined with the dreams of that odd boy, that had to be a half-brother, she wasn’t sleeping much.

They reached Easter without anything actually happening. Crouch had finally turned up, apparently, he’d been locked in his house for three months and no one noticed as letters were still being sent out. Moody had finally stopped jumping whenever Hermione flung her hand into the air to ask questions. Hermione giggled more then once as Hari was repeating laws in her sleep. If she didn’t wake in a cold sweat.

Easter morning found Hari up early and frowning. She’d seen a blond boy she didn’t know that looked, pissed off, depressed and just done with everything. She’d noticed the thick, deep pale scar that ran from the bottom of his eye down to his chin. She was trying to figure out why the teen, well younger adult, wanted to bathe in the Underworld. She knew it was the Underworld because she could see a Hellhound watching him from the shadows and the terrain was pretty obvious if you knew it. But he was in a river, she had to assume it was the Styx or maybe he’d found a smaller one she hadn’t because there was no way it was the Lethe.

She went downstairs to the Great Hall where they got gifts from Molly. They were dragon sized Easter eggs full of homemade toffee. Hari was impressed being they were no longer friends with Ron. The twins came over for their own as they were all delivered by the same owl. “We told Mum that Ron was being a git to you two and that you were still family” George said

“So did I” Ginny said grabbing her egg.

Hari and Hermione smiled and thanked them.

Days passed like usual. The Champions were all slowly getting closer. So, when they all gathered at the end of May to hear about the last task no one questioned that they were together as pairs or as a group.

Max who was now the size of a pony was running ahead of the group to find out what their last task was at the Quidditch pitch. They arrived. The two Hogwarts students were stunned.

“What’ve they done to it?” Cedric yelled indignantly as the pitch was no longer flat and pristine but had things growing on it.

Bagman laughed at their expressions as they reached the others. “Relax the Quidditch pitch will be back to normal after the task”

“It better be!” Cedric and Hari said indignantly annoyed.

They then learned that the last task was a hedge maze. But it wasn’t that simple, these were Wizards after all. No, they were going to put nasty creatures and other such things in it for them to face. Hari was also pointing told she could not bring her Cerberus in with her. The order they would go in was Cedric, Hari, Viktor then Fleur.

They marched back to the castle to dread the last task then be happy they were on the last task and were free after it.

Hari between devouring law books and practicing every spell she knew, somehow managed to keep up with her classes. Her social life was non-existent. Hermione was helping her practice all of her spells. Viktor left them to it as he was too advanced, though he was known to take Max on walks for her. Her letters to her father grew infrequent. She knew he was worried, as were the two canine marauders.

She was seriously hating how time kept speeding up. Without her realizing it June was creeping up on her, Hermione was torn between helping Hari and studying. She was forced by Hari to study, Hari was free of exams this year. Hari was very excited about that as she didn’t have to listen to Hermione griping about studying schedules and pre-exam self tests. Not that she didn’t sit there with Hermione’s notes asking her random questions and watching Hermione answer them or freak out as she pleaded to see her notes again. 

Hari also used the time away from Hermione while she was studying to play with her god abilities. She’s taken to wandering the castle changing where she trained because she couldn’t do it in the Common room or the dorms. She’d gotten much better, it sort of scared her a little how easily it was coming to her. She’s managed to summon a ghost to help her and raise a skeleton of a rat that died in the castle. She’d taken the hint from a lesson the boy was taking from the ghost in her dreams.

Once she figured out how her raising the dead thing worked, she slipped into the forest to find a bigger skeleton. Nothing bothered her as she snuck into one of the areas closer to the lake then to the school. The skeleton was not what she expected when she raised it… it was a centaur. Looking at it seemed very strange to her. Once she had proven she could, she banished it… she actually forced it into dust so as to keep another from doing the same. Not that she thought it was likely, it was also in case she left a trace on it. She never mentioned it to anyone.

She did however write her father asking if their skeletal warriors had their souls or just… bone memory? He didn’t really answer her as he stated that souls stayed in the Underworld unless he released them for reincarnation or another odd reason but those were rare. She had to assume the souls didn’t come when she summoned the bones. Though her father seemed rather proud she’d managed to raise a centaur then proceeded to grind it to dust, it was mostly the destruction of it that he was pleased about. 

Exams started and Hari felt strange. She and Cedric were the only ones in Hogwarts not writing any tests, they didn’t even need to do the practical ones. Cedric was preparing for the next task. Hari was wandering usually and thinking, planning or debating.


	12. Chapter 12

The morning of the task was odd. At breakfast Hari was told that they were meeting in the room off the hall. She was confused until Professor McGonagall cleared it up to tell her, the families were invited to watch the task and they were here early to meet with their Champion.

Hari was the last to leave the Great Hall for the little room. Mostly because she didn’t know if they had contacted her father… the Dursleys were dead… who would be there for her? She walked with the others to see two women having a fist fight in the middle of the room. The other parents were watching from the sides of the room, some frowning, other parents ignoring them and others watching keenly.

Hari smacked herself in the face. Her step-mother and Molly were fighting… of course they were. “Hari” Bill called out to her and Hari looked at him cringing. Hades was looking past the ginger male; they were both leaning on the wall. Max with all the grace of a puppy ran up to greet them both.

Hari sighed. However, at her name the fight ended and she had both women try to crowd her. The other Champions managed to get out of the way and into the room to greet their own families as Hari was mobbed by the two overly excited woman. They then started to argue in front of the door. Hari took her cue to slip away and walked over to her father. She hugged him and didn’t want to let go. She really didn’t want to let go as he wrapped his arms protectively around her. Hades and Bill were talking easily over her head ignoring the continuing fight between the two women.

“How did you know to come today?” Hari asked during a lull in their conversation.

Hades looked at her “You seriously though I didn’t have eyes here after the first stunt your Headmaster pulled? I made sure to station a few servants in the school so I know a fair bit. When I heard this was happening, I came up”

Hari smiled looking up at him still not letting go.

“Thanks Dad” she said happily in Greek

Bill was frowning as Hades softened considerably. “That’s the first time you’ve called me that” he said happily.

She blushed but her smile never faded.

“So, up for giving us a tour?” Bill said grinning “I miss this place”

“Sure, once Mum and Molly stop fighting.” Hari stated

Bill choked and Hades chuckled as Persephone whipped around at ‘Mum’. “Did she really just call me that?” She asked stunned

“Yes, love” Hades replied.

Hari was pulled into a crushing hug that smelled like fresh grass and flowers. “You called me mum!” Persephone gushed.

Molly looked utterly horrified as Hari had always refused to call her that no matter what Molly did for her.

“Mum?” Bill asked stunned

Hari looked sheepish at being caught using that addressment in English. Hari managed to get free, barely. Persephone was gushing to Hades holding his arm happily as he escorted them out of the room. Hari turned to see Molly fuming. Fleur however seemed to be appraising Bill and very much liking what she was seeing. Bill gave a cheeky smile and slung an arm around Hari. “So little sister, what’s this about a mum?” he teased

Hari blushed more but didn’t say a word of it. She managed to get everyone out onto the grounds… mostly to make it so Molly and Persephone were not in the castle to keep it standing a little longer. Max was trotting beside them with his tongues hanging out. She went to show them the Beauxbaton carriage and the Durmstrang ship. Persephone however was very distracted with the green houses. Professor Sprout was not expecting the exuberant woman that started cooing over her most dangerous plants like they were puppies and kittens.

“My lady, I think you are scaring the dryad witch” Hades stated amused

She gave him a dirty look “But do you see this one, It’s so adorable!” she was rubbing her cheek on the Venus Flytrap like plant. It wasn’t even biting as she did.

“Love, it’s a plant, you know my thoughts on most of them” Hades bantered smiling

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes. Better dead. Lord Black Thumb”

Hades shrugged at the insult for all it was true. Hari was giggling beside him. “Now, I want to see those Horses you were talking about” Hades said grinning

Hari showed him the paddock beside the carriage. Hades was looking at them amused. “He still makes them look all the same” Hades commented looking at the powder blue carriage and whispered to Hari “It needs some black”

Hari started seriously giggling “Don’t you dare!” she said grinning

Only apparently Fang saw Hari and came out of wherever he was. He slobbered all over Hades and Hades was smiling the whole time. He was giving Fang a good scratch not even bothered by the drool.

“I thought I would never find a dog that slobbered more then Spot” Persephone said amazed as she finally caught up with them.

“Sorry abou’ him. He gets excited” Hagrid said coming up to them.

Hades was still grinning like a loon giving the drooling Fang love. “It’s fine. I have Rottweilers” He said amused.

Hari snorted. Yeah three headed ones. Max was currently leaning on Persephone getting loves.

“Heya, Hari, who are these two?” Hagrid asked

Hari’s smile twitched

“I believe she’s telling everyone I’m an uncle” Hades stated

Bill and Molly frowned as she’d called them Mum and something in Greek in the little room.

“Hagrid, this is My guardian Aidoneus Evans and his wife Persephone” Hari said “πατέρας, this is Hagrid. The castle’s groundskeeper and my first introduction to the Wizarding World. He’s the one that has Fluffy”

Hades looked at him “Fluffy?”

Hari looked at him stunned “The grey bull mastiff Cerberus?”

“Oh, Penelope’s pup”

Hari laughed “Yeah, that one”

“Didn’ know the Mum. He’s out back guardin’ the west grounds”

Hades nodded impressed

Then they heard hooves. Hades’ hand lifted aiming at the forest.

“Firenze!” Hari called out shocked, Hades wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, his fireball aiming at the centaur. Hades was glaring.

“It’s fine, He save my life in my first year!” She slipped out of her Father’s arms only to get pulled behind him.

“DAD!” Hari yelled stomping her foot.

The centaur and Hades both raised an eyebrow at her little tantrum, mostly because there was the start of a minor fissure forming to their left. She leaned around her father “You need to talk to Hagrid or was it just trying to figure out what was here?” Hari asked

The Centaur bowed to them “Forgive me My Lord. I thought another Monster had appeared on the grounds”

Hari sighed and poke her father in the back causing him to jolt and move away from her. Who knew Gods were ticklish?

The same face had the same expression as they were glaring at each other. Bill wanted to interfere but it was Persephone that did.

“Alright Loves, That’s enough. Anymore and you’ll combust or drop into a fissure you both create” she said amused. “And I think it’s time for lunch anyway.” She said poking her head into the glaring match smiling like this was nothing unusual. It was funny because you could so tell they were related. They were practically mirror images.

Bill gave a shaky laugh but bowed to the centaur before dragging his mother to the castle. Persephone dragged the other two with her and Hagrid spoke to Firenze before he also followed them once the centaur had galloped off.

They laughed as Persephone started cracking bad puns that encouraged Hades. The laughing was mixed with groaning as they headed back to the castle for lunch. Hades and Persephone both stared at the food. Neither were impressed with it. They ate little and Hari didn’t seem to notice as she ate, but it made sense why she loved the food in the Underworld. “My lord, is it such a good idea to leave her here?” Persephone asked softly

“I do not know” Hades admitted concerned.

They walked through the castle then around it to kill time before the evening feast arrived. Molly and Persephone had managed to get into three rows, two ending in fist fights.

They stopped again for the evening feast. When it was over, the Champions were called to head down to the last task.

Hades stood to give Hari one last hug. “I will see you after the task. Aidonea”

“Yes Father” she said hugging him back. She walked with the others out of the hall. He smiled having felt her knife under her robes. 

Hari didn’t feel so bad as all the other Champions also got hugs from their parents. They walked down to the pitch together. Upon arriving Hari stretched and got herself a little more limber. The others were looking at her strangely so as not to look at the twenty-foot-tall hedge maze.

“Not my first time doing something stupid like this” Hari stated as the stands started to fill up.

Hari looked up. It was a deep clear blue. It was almost like looking at the ceiling of her room when it was lit up, she’d realized days after seeing it the first time that her father had set gems in the ceiling to imitate stars. As she watched, the stars start to come out too.

The teachers came over to them to explain that they were going to be patrolling the perimeter. They were told that if they ran into trouble they couldn’t handle, to send up red sparks so one of them could come collect them.

Bagman started explaining the task to the crowd and the order the Champions would enter the maze. Hari watched Cedric wave at his family before he ran in.

Hari readied her wand and touched her knife. She’d rather ditch her robes for this but figured they wouldn’t let her. She got her signal and was off like a rocket. She managed to get a good distance before she stopped taking her knife from under her robes to over it. She used her fire as a flashlight as Lumos was just lacking in full visibility, it was more like a flashlight then a torch. The fact that she could see perfectly fine underground but being in the open air made her nearly as blind as anyone else was a little annoying.

She ran into Cedric who was startled and horrified by one of the Blast-ended Skrewts. She felt like she’d missed the last two whistles. Because there was no way she was in here that short of a time. She kept going when she took in a sharp breath. Dementor! The fire in her hand was flung at it with all her fear and force behind it. It screamed. Hari blinked as she realized she’d just torched a Boggart rather then a Dementor. Oops.

Hari moved on and kept going. She heard Fleur scream as she reached a world flipping spell. Now that was weird, trying to move in the air upside down was interesting and a little nerve raking too. Especially when she had no control over it.

Hari stopped once she landed on solid ground again to use her soul sense. Fleur was running away from a blast-end Skrewt that was a good reason to scream. Viktor was somewhere way up from the center. Hari frowned she could sense the path to take. She started following it, her brow furrowed. She reached a long straight path. She started walking to find it had no turn offs. She reached something she’d only ever heard stories or seen pictures of.

“A Sphinx?” she said out loud awed by the being. The creature looked her over but did not attack even as Hari got closer.

“You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me.” The Sphinx said in a hoarse voice.

“So, I have to answer a riddle before I can pass right?” Hari asked

The Sphinx nodded “Answer me on your first guess- I let you pass. Answer wrongly- I attack, remain silent- I let you walk away from me unscathed”

“Alright, Can I hear the riddle?”

The Sphinx sat down in the middle of the path and recited the riddle.

'First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what’s always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together, and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?'

Hari frowned. She started muttering about it. These were not her strong point but it was clues to string together. Hari crouched in the dirt.

Lives in disguise, deals in secrets and tells only lies… Imposter… a spy… a mole… an infiltrator?

Middle of middle, end of the end, last thing to mend… a word riddle. She used her finger to write in the dirt in English as that was the language used… D, the hint was the letter D.

A sound often heard when searching for a hard to find word… Grrr… Er… Er was the clue.

String them all together Der…

“I don’t want to kiss a spider!” she said leaping up.

The Sphinx smiled broadly at her and got up stretched her front legs like a cat and stepped aside to let her pass.

“Thank you, Great lady!” Hari called dashing down the path again.

She missed the Sphinx bow to her as her back was turned.

Hari ran and followed her senses. She reached a crossroad. She turned to the right side. She followed it and saw a glowing white light. Suddenly there was a figure running into her path. It was Cedric looking absolutely terrified.

There was a freaking Acromantula chasing him. Why did they let Hagrid put one of those in here!!??

Hari’s instinctive Fireball hit it as Cedric hit the ground and lost his wand. The spider went at Hari who screamed as it was suddenly on her and she was being lifted into the air. She kicked getting bit in the process. She slashed at its eyes with her knife making it rear back and drop her. The wall of flame she used to consume it made a huge glow fill the air. Most likely her Mum and Dad were wanting to find out what was going on.

“Hari!” Cedric came running to her as the fire died, showing a very cooked spider that reeked.

“I’m fine” she said, using her robes to wipe the green goo from the spider off her knife. She sheathed it as Cedric looked at it startled. Hari tried to get up and gasped in pain. Her ankle wouldn’t take her weight. She whimpered. “Go take the freaking hunk of metal. I want out of this death trap.” She said as they spotted the cup just ahead of them.

“No, you saved my neck. You take it” Cedric stated picking up his wand when he finally spotted it.

They argued for a bit and Hari sighed “Fine! We take it together. Deal!”

Cedric nodded a little stunned then had to help Hari limp over to it as she could not support her weight on her ankle. They both grabbed the cup and there were no cheers, no gasps of horror. No, it was that damn gut churning feeling of a portkey dropping them ungracefully into soggy grass.

Cedric stood up as Hari was wiping the tears from her eyes. She’d jolted her ankle again. She forced herself to kneel coming face to face with a grave marker.

“There isn’t a graveyard at Hogwarts is there?” Hari asked

“No” Cedric said looking around.

They were in the center of an overgrown cemetery.

“Where are we?” Cedric asked

“Little Hangleton graveyard in Yorkshire” Hari answered knowing the answer instantly, though a little confused why, but chalked it up for being the daughter of the God of the Underworld.

They both had their wands out still. Hari looked up to see a small figure beside a towering marble headstone statue. Hari’s soul sense told her exactly who this was. Her magic went wild as her anger rose like a bonfire. The ground started rumbling. Slowly and surely the grave dirt started loosening before skeletal hands pierced out of the ground.

Cedric ducked behind the back of a head stone, not on a grave and looked at her terrified. “Necromancery?!” he squeaked out, it was odd that he’d even managed to get that high, but it was still no where near little girl.

Hari however felt no fear of them. Only anger at Wormtail. She tried to stand and a skeleton wearing a burial suit from the Victorian era caught her and supported her. When he touched her a green fire spread out to each of them. Now they were burning with green fire, their clothing untouched, the grass scorched where they stepped but did not spread. They closed in on Wormtail who screamed and fled, Apparating in terror. Hari was a little disappointed that they had not captured him and whatever mutilated baby he’d been holding.

They did however bring her a large green snake. ‘Kill me. He has made me an abomination. I cannot fight it anymore. I don’t want to become him.’ The snake hissed at her.

Hari granted her wish. Hari took her knife, blacker than night. She used both hands to send it through the snake’s head. She died instantly. However, Hari kept her soul from entering the blade unlike the taint she happily fed to her knife. The woman, as that’s what she was, smiled and fell into the Underworld.

“Hari?” Came Cedric’s shuttering voice.

Hari turned the Snake now burned completely by green fire.

“Can we pretend you saw none of this?” Hari asked

Cedric dropped to sit on the soggy grass. “You... you raised them?” he said too stunned to think straight.

“Yes” Hari said most of the flames went out and then the dead crawled back into their graves. Her gentleman skeleton was still holding her up. Her circlet had made its appearance on her forehead after raising the dead.

The words that left Cedric’s mouth made her blush. Even a sailor would have blushed. She got some new interesting words out of it though. Cedric calmed down and stood up still looking a cross between, pissed, worried, and confused “How?” he asked “How can you do that without thought?” he demanded

“It came without thought” she replied getting slightly light headed as she was losing blood. “It comes naturally” she muttered the skeleton beside her vanished into flames as she passed out from blood loss.

Cedric finally saw the blood and ran to her. He picked her up partly and summoned the cup to him.

They landed heavy as Hari unbalanced him. They hadn’t landed back in the maze but outside it. The Headmaster was right there. He barely got the words; Portkey, passed out, and blood loss out before the dark man that terrified Cedric ran up to them taking Hari into his arms. Hari was looking far too pale to be good.

“We need to get her to the Infirmary” Professor McGonagall shouted over the din.

It went dead silent as Hari’s adult roared “NO” He was leaking shadows as he glared at the Headmaster and the other adults, purple fire in his eyes “I left her in your care and this is the second time in a single year she has almost died because of your complacency. I will be taking her. If she wishes to return once she is healed. So be it”

The man’s wife was looking pissed off and her hair had black roses in it with the thorns forming a crown. Max, Hari’s Cerberus was beside her whining. They vanished into a pool of shadows, as if it swallowed them. 

Cedric explained what he could, leaving out Hari raising the corpses in the graveyard. Claiming they realized they were in danger and they summoned the cup back to them returning here. They had barely been gone for ten minutes and it surprised him.

The blur of him being announced winner and getting the whole reward and the money. His dad hugged him on stage, and everything was exhilarating. But his mind was still stuck on Hari’s blood and her pale face. Was she still alive? The afterparty through out the school managed to pull his mind out of its slump. Fleur and Krum cheered for him even if their schools seemed to hate him.


	13. Chapter 13

Hari blinked awake. She had the taste of pomegranates and treacle tart on her tongue. She rubbed her eyes sitting up. Max was sprawled out over her bed, there was more then enough room for both of them due to the fact she wasn’t in her dorm room or in the infirmary. She blinked seeing the maid she’d had in the Underworld waiting for her with a gown, a Greek gown. She was home. She sighed and flopped back on the pillows. She sighed relieved. She smiled knowing it was all a dream. She was then able to drag herself out of bed. She noticed she was perfectly clean, hence the gown, not the bath towel. The maid helped her dress then she laced up her familiar jeweled sandals. They disguised the new scar on her ankle where the Acromantula pincer had pierced her ankle. It wasn’t a dream after all. She thanked her maid before walking the halls of the Underworld. She arrived at the Dining hall.

Apollo launched up from his seat. “She Lives!” he yelled grinning

She smiled and blushed a little “If you say so” She replied she took the seat to the side of her father. She reached for a pomegranate and was ripping it apart without any thought. Hades smirked at Apollo who shook his head. She was also in the yogurt. Tossing the seeds, she didn’t eat into it to mix together. She’s learned the trick from her father.

“So, you coming back to the surface?” Apollo asked

Hari sighed. Her wand and knife in their sheaths at her waist. “Yes. After breakfast though.”

Hades agreed, the food up there was horrible. Hades remembered his question “So what did you want me to do with your prisoner anyway? We have everything out of him.”

Hari blinked; she’d forgotten about him. “Feed him to Spot” Hari said shrugging.

“I’ll do that later then; he deserves a treat” Hades answered

Apollo looked at them horrified. “What is wrong with you two!?”

“Lots” they replied in unison.

Apollo rolled his eyes. Then looked at Hari sternly “Now, young Lady, try not to get killed in the last days of school!”

Hari blushed “I think I’ll be good. I had my near-death end of year experience already”

The two Gods actually had words to say about this. She finished breakfast through two lectures and demands for answers.

One of the Furies took Hari back to school after breakfast at her father’s request. She didn’t change back into the ruined robes. She walked back to the castle, Max at her side.

Her friends spotted her as she entered the castle. She smiled as Hermione ran and hugged her telling her she was so scared when her uncle carried her off. When she let go, she was frowning at Hari’s clothing. “You look like you walked out of a Greek mythology movie” she said confused

Hari laughed. “Might as well have” She answered. The twins were the next ones run up to her squishing her between them. They however saw the knife at her waist. “Who gave you the sharp object?”

Hari smiled “I’ve had it all year” she stated amused.

They frowned. Why hadn’t they noticed it? “Welcome back. You missed Diggory winning”

Hari pouted “Did they already do the presentation ceremony?” she whined

“Yep” the twins said grinning.

“Damn it, I wanted to see him get all flustered” Hari whined

“They got pictures” Cedric said smiling. “Are you doing alright?” he asked nervous.

“Yeah, I’m fine now, got lectured too.” Hari stated “Apparently I’m not allowed to tackle things bigger and meaner than me.”

“Did it scar?” Cedric asked

Hari hummed, lifting a foot and moving the leather wraps to show the hit of scaring. “It almost matches the one on my arm”

Cedric choked. Hari smiled at him “What’s wrong, Champion?” she teased

Cedric shook his head at her “You’re completely round the bend” he stated

Hari blinked “You just figured that out?”

There was laughing that filled the air.

“Miss Potter!” Professor McGonagall was racing towards them

“Sorry” Hari said smiling sheepishly

McGonagall gave her a lecture right there in the Entrance Hall about pulling dangerous stunts. But at the end she smiled softly telling her she was ‘Glad’ Hari was alive and well. She then went off to inform Dumbledore of her return.

The last days of school were completed. It was a blur of time. They put the Hufflepuff colours up to decorate the hall for the leaving feast. Trunks were hastily packed during the day and that night. Max ended the year the size of a horse… he didn’t actually fit in the train anymore. Hari laughed sending him home ahead of her. She wondered if he would be able to come to classes with her in September or if he’d have to stay with Hagrid, he didn’t exactly fit on her bed anymore either. 

They said good-bye to the Beauxbaton and Durmstang delegations and told them they would write to their new friends. Hermione also agreed that she was going to visit Viktor later in the summer when he came to say good-bye to them. Hari declined the offer so as not to make her feel left out. She told him not to worry, she already had plans for all summer.

Fleur came running up to them to say her good-bye to Hari and say her thanks once again. She also told Hari her plans to return to work in England. Hari waved as she ran back to the carriage. They were the first to leave.

Durmstang’s ship descended back into the water. They had to miss the whole mast going under as their carriages arrived. They themselves piled on the train. Hari was sitting with Hermione and Neville. The twins came in sighing as they collapsed onto the bench about an hour into the trip.

“Ron is so bloody annoying.” Fred complained

“He hasn’t even realized he’s ostracizing himself with his attitude.” George stated

The other three didn’t even bother to argue with them simply saying “That’s Ron for you”

“Blames everything on someone else”

“So, Hari, you coming to the Burrow this summer?”

Hari smiled “I don’t think so.”

“Your Uncle?” Hermione asked

“Yeah” Hari said smiling “He’s got plans and he’s not all that trusting of letting me leave his sight after the third task”

“I’m impressed he let you come back to school for the last few days” Neville stated

“It was mostly to pick up my stuff and Hedwig” whom was sleeping under her wing in Hari’s lap.

They laughed “Overprotective much” Fred said grinning

Hari raised an eyebrow looking mildly horrified “No, Overprotective is locking me in his house and never letting me out!” Hari stated “Right now he’s just got eyes on me all the time”

“That’s not overprotective?” Hermione asked

Hari gave her a dry look “You saw his wife. She’s just the more violent of the two. He’s stronger. So yeah he’s toning it down right now.” 

They dropped the conversation and started playing cards. They got close to the station so they changed out of their robes. All of them wearing their muggle clothes underneath. Hari was wearing a familiar dress and jewelry. It was pretty much how she’d arrived at the Burrow all those months ago.

They pulled into the station and they filed out. Hari promised to write like always as they managed to get off the platform. Hermione ran to her parents smiling happily. She’d have to tell them her plans for the summer now. The Weasleys gathered together. Hari spotted Persephone and headed that way. She ignored Molly as she walked over to Persephone. She got a hug from the Goddess of Spring.

The two of them with her trunk had to get to the car now. They reached Persephone’s green sports car. Hari whistled getting her trunk in the back and Hedwig was sitting in her lap in the passenger seat. Neither of them was all that bothered by the things going on around them. Apparently, Persephone was staying the night, not that she avoiding her mother… again.

Hari was just happy to be going home. Her Real Home. She couldn’t wait.


End file.
